What If
by TearShield Alchemist
Summary: What if... Murrue was pregnant when Mwu died? She had the baby and left? And sixteen years later the baby joins the Orb military? Thats the life for Nina La Fllaga with everyone gawking at her last name. MwuxMurrue, OCxOC and all normal pairings.
1. The Birth

Here is a new story for you! This one is dedicated to those who haven't seen Destiny and haven't seen Neo. I wrote it on account of that I just like to write things that could've been. Like What if... Thus the name of the story. What If...

Italics- _thinking_

Normal- everything else.

Bold- **signs**

* * *

**_The Birth_**

Murrue was in pain. She had Andy holding her hand all the way, but it still hurt.

"Now Murrue, calm down. You know I would do this for you if I could" came an oh so familiar voice. The one she heard in her nightmares. It was Mwu's voice.

"Mwu" Murrue whispered through tears. Andy felt like crying. _He wasn't even here to see his own daughters_ _birth_, he thought. _Mwu, you idiot!_

"One more time, Miss Ramius. You are doing well, and you boyfriend thinks so too!" the head nurse nodded to Andy.

"I am not her boyfriend!" he muttered angrily.

"Sorry, but who are you then?"

"Her brother" Andy said, still angry. Andy would never dream of taking Mwu's place. After all, Mwu still was here, just not visable.

Andy was taken from his thoughts when a quiet whimpering entered the room.

"Here she is, the baby!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Can I hold her?" Murrue asked, weak from the childbirth.

"Of course! Do you have a name in mind?"

"Yes, Nina Maree La Fllaga" Murrue said.

"Very pretty. Now, we'll get you cleaned up and the baby cleaned up and all of your friends can come see you!" with that the nurse stalked away.

* * *

Lacus held Nina, then Cagalli, then Erica, then Kira, then Athrun, then Dearka, then Milly... 

The list was so long. Murrue had called Andy 'Uncle Andy' as though to say, you will be part of her life. And that was what Murrue wanted.

_Maybe he could be a proxy father to her,_ Murrue thought, stroking her baby's beautiful cap of blonde hair. _Yes, maybe a godfather too._

The Baby stirred. Then she opened her eyes. They were ocean blue. _Like Mwu's..._

"Murrue, how are you? I can see her. She is beautiful, just like you!" Murrue heard the voice of an angel from far away. But it sounded as though he was right next her.

"Yes, she is gorgeous, only, just like you, Mwu" Murrue replied as she began to cry. The baby moved slightly when she was hit with warm tears.

That was all Murrue needed to say it. She was going to go away. Her friends couldn't help her forever, and she had no hope of loving again. So she would move. So very far away. Where none of her friends could find her, or Nina.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later**

**at the Orb recruitment facility**

"Why do you want to be in the military?" the warden asked them all in turn, but Nina wasn't listening. She was thinking about herself. What she was. She was the daughter of some guy who died in the Bloody Valentine war. "Miss, you need to pay attention!" the warden snapped, bringing Nina back from her daydream.

"Sorry" Nina muttered.

"Anyway, name, rank, why you want to be in the military, what team you are signing up for, any recommendations and who are you related to"

"Ensign, because my father was, Waltfeldt, Andrew Waltfeldt and Murrue Ramius, Murrue Ramius-mother and some war heor who fought to save Orb in the Bloody Valentine war. My name is Nina La Flla..." Nina couldn't finish it.

" If you aren't going to finish your name we will call you Ensign Nina. Welcome aboard to the **almost** all male Walfeldt team. You are the only girl. The talk with the war veterans is in an hour and I will check your recommendations and family. Have a nice life!" and then the warden stalked away.

_Why do people keep stalking away from me?

* * *

_So... Any good? Crap? Indifferent? All of the above (or beside)?

I would like reviews. I don't get much for my stories. I will introduce the other's kids as OC's and yes, this is my own idea for a story. I haven't updated my other ones for a while, cause I have been oh so busy with homework and what not.

Yeah, reviewers get mentioned and a doughnut! Yay donuts! Plus... nah, nothing.

Just review!

If you give me names for people (aka other people on the Waltfeldt team and the other's kids) I would appreciate it!

TSA

**_  
_**


	2. Window of Opportunity

I am sorry, but I just spent a whole three hours typing this chapter and I lost it, so please excuse my writing cause I am angry. Thanks to all who reviewed:

Jinxie-the-Thief

Besjer

gemstone (anon)

AiryFaerieAriel

Tasaika

and Zoe (anon).

Donuts for you. I had to re-write the first chapter so I will re-post it soon. Just be thankful, all readers, that I have a good memory and can remember what I wrote the first time I wrote this chapter.

Lets us begin (again!)

* * *

**_A Window Of Opportunities_**

Nina looked at her teammates that stood next to her. two were quite tall and the others were her height or just below. The tallest one moved forward slightly. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"I am Kenny Walters. Nice to meet you, Nina-san. These are my friends from the academy; Andre Peters, Ellis Boskirk and Tolle Elsman. I hope we have a good time together" Kenny walked away (A/n: Thank God he didn't stalk away). But as Nina was celebrating that he didn't stalk, he began to. _Damnit! Stupid bad luck curse! I swear the mirror broke itself!_ Nina cursed. As Kenny was talking he motioned to each person in turn. From what she gathered as he was talking Nina was sure that the blonde haired one with brown eyes was Andre, Ellis had black hair with sapphire eyes and Tolle was the other tall one with tanned skin, blonde hair and red eyes. They definetly were a bunch that Nina's mother would find amusing. _If only she could see them now, and me!_ Nina thought how ridiculous she looked. Her uniform was blue and black. The colours of the Waltfeldt team. The Yamato team was pruple and white, Zala was green and black and Joule was black and white. She looked back at the Elsman boy and say that he was giving her the eye, instead of having him help her in battle, he would probably rather force her into a bikini. Nina looked to her right of her teammates and saw some girls chattering. They were carrying green, purple and white uniforms.

_Zala, Yamato and Joule girls all talk together?_

_

* * *

_

Nina walked over to the girls, only to see two guys standing there too.

"Hey!" said a very hyper-active girl. "What's your name? From the looks of it, you're on the dreaded Waltfeldt team!" It was true that rumours flew that Waltfeldt-taisa was famous for his ways of grilling juniors about personal details. But interrogation didn't scare Nina.

"I am on the Waltfeldt team. From the outfit you are holding, I would say Yamato, correct?"

"Yes!" the girl said. "Anyway, I am Ariel Henzelka, this is my sister, Lina Guuten. Over here is Roii Yamato, Airi Zala- she has a brother and sister in the military too y'know? Juliette and Don Zala?- Allys Asuka, Crystal Boskirk, Suki Joule- she has brothers in the military too, Issac and Naii. Oh and that guy who is reading the book, thats Prayer Reeves. He was the highest scoring junior from the academy. And the heart throb of the year!" Ariel sure wouldn't shut up, but Nina had to admit that Prayer looked pretty handsome with his blue hair and and orange eyes.

"I am Nina" Nina said indefiantly (A/n: Whoa, big word!). Prayer looked up and looked over her. But the orange uniform of the maintanence crew didn't show off her figure at all. Ariel, a girl of few words (A/n: sense the sarcasm) was still chattering. She had lovely purple hair and dark eyes, but her sister had the most outrageous fluro yellow hair and highlighted blue eyes no one in their right mind would call them sisters. _Maybe they are close friends, _thought Nina. _That would explain the different last names._ Nina wasn't paying the least attention to Ariel but she casually moved her head over to look at Roii. He looked almost natural. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue. Airi Zala had lovely navy blue curls and honey-amber eyes, but compared to Allys' maroon hair and red eyes, she would be lost in a green room. Crystal looked exactly like her brother, though not as tall. But Suki's lovely silver/ash hair took the cake.

"Anyway, My sister is on the Zala team with Juliette and Don Zala. Allys, Crystal, Roii, Airi and I are on the Yamato team, Suki and her brothers on her father's team- their father is the Chairman of Plant's- and you on the almost all male Waltfeldt team" Ariel continued. She was so hyper Nina thought it was contagious. "Oh, and to clear things up, Lina is my half-sister. Everyone always asks that! I am surprised you haven't! I wonder why they even ask that, though. I mean we do look a lot alike" That sentence earned a cough from everyone in the group. And chocking from Roii who happened to be having a glass of water. Allys went over to Roii to sort him out, and Ariel continued (A/n: I base her off of my friend, seriously, she doesn't shut up. Because of her we couldn't hear a bomb going off outside our window!).

"I don't know why he is so jumpy. His little sister is about as cute as me, and she always says stuff like me. Oh, her name is Riza... uh, I mean Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Riza. Hey Airi, speaking of little kids, when is your mother having her baby?"

"Next month" Airi said, she looked very nervous.

"It's a girl, right?" Ariel didn't know when to leave the subject alone, did she?

"Yes. Dad wants to call her Lenore. I do too. Can we please just..."

"Hey Roii!" That was infamous voice of Lacus Clyne's husband, or Kira Yamato-taisa.

"Yamato-sama!" the girls chorused.

"Chichiue!" Roii said. He had by now discarded the drink, on Allys' orders of course.

"Kira Yamato-taisa!" both Prayer and Nina said. They looked at each other and turned away.

"Prayer, Nina, girls, no formalities please. Just Kira!" Kira-san chuckled.

"Hai, Kira-san!" everyone- minus Roii- said loudly.

"Well anywho, all of you have five minutes to get to the Briefing Room so you can be assigned to your ships! Good day!" Kira saluted them jokingly, and they all saluted back.

"That was different" Nina pointed out. It was an interesting day. As Nina disbanded from the group of prep central, she trudged towards the Briefing Room, Athrun Zala-taisa caught up with Airi.

"Airi, dear, have you seen Uncle Kira?" Athrun asked his eldest daughter.

"He went that way otou-san" Airi pointed to the way Nian was headed.

"Tenkyu" Athrun said as he rushed off, in the direction that Nina was walking- which was headed to the Briefing Room, Waltfeldt-taisa's Office and the toilets. Athrun nearly bowled down Nina as he ran past.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"It's okay! I am used to being invisible to everyone, Athrun Zala-taisa" Nina said picking upm her uniform that she dropped.

"Please, no formalities, just Athrun" Athrun chuckled._ Why is everyone chuckling or laughing today? _Nina thought.

"Nina-san!" Kira-san called out from Waltfeldt-taisa's office.

"Hai!" Nian called herself to attention.

"Please come in here we have to ask you about your details. Athrun, come in too!" Kira opened the door so Nina could walk through, followed by Athrun.

"Ensign Nina-san, we must ask you about your details. You haven't given us a last name or your mothers. All we know is your first name, your mothers first name and that you come from Russia" Waltfeldt-taisa began.

"Well, sir, I would rather not disclose that information. My mother told me that people would like me because of my last name if I told them, but I would like to be liked for me."

"No formalities, just Andy" Waltfeldt-taisa said leaning over his desk. "You are in my team and I need to know these things about you. You did put me as one of your recommenders. Please!"

_Just Andy-san? Kaa-san said formalities must be used in order to give a good first impression, but that theory goes right out the window here! _Nina thought before she answered.

"Okay. I am Nina Maree La Fllaga and my mother is Murrue Maria Ramius" Nina saw their jaws drop.

"Mwu-san's daughter!" Kira-san exclaimed.

"Murrue's long lost baby!" Athrun-san yelled.

"So you are my Goddaughter! I will call your mother and say I have met you. You look so much like Mwu. So you have lived in Russia all these years have you?" Andy-san smiled. It wasn't a forced smile or a friendly smile. It was a fatherly smile.

"You guys knew my dad! What was his name? What was he like? My Commander is my Godfather?" Nina was full of questions.

"Where did that come from?" Kira asked, a smirk plastering his face.

"Well, his name was Mwu. He was nice and kind, but he could be cocky and rude when he wanted to be. Yes I am your Godfather. Your mother didn't tell you anything about your father did she?" Andy asked, his face grew sullen with the sad memories.

"Iie. She didn't. I asked, but I think she was too sad to tell me. Thank you for telling me, but shouldn't we be in the Briefing Room three and a half minutes ago?" Nina was feeling really bad about missing the beginning of her first briefing as a directed officer.

"They won't start without us. Plus, Nina, after the briefing, I want you to come back here and I will introduce you to the officers of the _Archangel_, the ship your parents were on when they met. Now quickly get dressed in your outfit and we will go!" Andy said. As the grown men turned around to give Nina some privacy, she uttered one word. "Hai". Andy smiled and they all left the room.

* * *

When they fimally arrived at the Briefing Room they had to be seated immediately. 

"First team; Yamato Team: Ariel Henzelka, Allys Asuka, Crystal Boskirk, Airi Zala, Thom Nadime and Roii Yamato. You will go to France on the _Cummings._

"Zala Team: Juliette Zala, Don Zala, Lina Guuten, Markl Nadime and Frienz Asuka. You will be sent to Australia on the _Bernard_

"Joule Team: Suki Joule, Issac Joule, Naii Joule and Rii Ketsuken. You guys are going to space on the _White Grave_.

"Final team; Waltfeldt Team: Kenny Walters, Andre Peters, Ellis Boskirk, Tolle Elsman and Nina... Waltfeldt-sama, what is Nina-san's last name?" the warden asked.

"Her name is Nina La Fllaga. She is Mwu La Fllaga's daughter" Andy-san replied. Nina felt all eyes on the back of her neck as she walked up to the front of the room to stand next to her teammates. Ariel had nearly fallen over, Kenny was staring at her, Ellis was gawking, Tolle was looking like he wanted to have his way with her then and there, Andre just stood there and Prayer looked at her with interest. Nina gulped and looked at the floor. Hoping it would swallow her whole.

"Anyway, you guys are going to Russia on the Hendeldorf. Briefing adjourned (A/n: or whatever army people say)" the warden rushed out of the room sensing the hostility in the room.

* * *

Afterwards, Prayer caught up to Nina. 

"Nina-san!" he said to get her attention.

"Hai" Nina looked at the very hansome guy beside her.

"I was wondering, why didn't you tell anyone your last name? I think your last name says why you did so well in the piloting exams. I mean, your scores were almost as high as mine and that's really good for a girl and excellent for a natural!" Prayer said. Nina felt as though she were being scolded, not praised.

"If you want to make a girl feel special you don't mention anything like that" she spoke harshly. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am not as good as any male at things I can do. And Natural's are as good as coordinators.! I am not a natural. But I am not a coordinator. I am have this thing in me that is different from both of those types of human make up. A different gene. My father's I think. It makes me as good at things as coordinators and I have a superior immune system. But still, every human is as good as they feel and as good as any other!" Nina wasn't happy at what Prayer had said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I am sorry I offened you, Nina-san. You should be the next Lacus Clyne with speeches like that!" When Prayer said the last bit he didn't sound sarcastic. Like he actually meant it. Nina would've wanted to talk more but she had to see Andy-san.

"Sayonara, Prayer-kun. I have something to take care of. I will talk to you in the cafeteria sometime!" Nina ran in the direction of Andy-san's office. She opened the door and...

* * *

Cliffy! Hahahahaha, I am so evil. 

There are my characters. Special thanks to AiryFaerieAriel and gemstone (anon) for OC names.

Now for my OC pairing. It will be Nina x: Prayer

Tolle

Kenny

Ellis

or Andre.

Reviewers choose. Most votes win. Plus reviewer get mentioned in the next chapter and they recieve a special thing. Today's special is chocolate mud cake (Giri-choco Valentine).

Previews for later chapters: Valentine's day, a ball, a War, a character death and someone returns!

Until next time, read and review and read some of my other stories.

TSA

PS: I revised this chapter because of spelling errors and questions. I described them, and put in where they were going. Bet you can't guess what team Prayer is on!


	3. Home Sickness

A/n: Welcome back. I just revised all of my chapters so far! Prayers is a special op, so I can't mention what team he is on. He was checking the names of all the graduates and what teams they were on a such. That was why he was up the front with the warden.

Special thanks to: AiryFaerieAriel

Jinxie-the-Thief

AceRaptor

Besjer

Zoe (anon.)

and Sessh's Girl.

They reviewed, so they get mentioned! Please review, I would like to hear your thoughts. Plus, I have kept open my vote thingy. It will be open until I write chapter six, so there. Yes I have everything written up until there, so that is why! Here are ideas that have been submitted: I have a brotherxsister relationship thing (even thought they aren't brother and sister). A KiraxFllay effect (you know what Fllay did to Kira). And a fight between two characters for Nina. I swapped Don with Kenny, cause I did, so there! Lettuce... No, let us begin. This is inspired by the song from InuYasha called: Dearest.

* * *

**_Home Sickness_**

Nina opened the door and...

Saw lots of people that she had seen in old photographs that her mother had. "Nina-san! Welcome!" a woman who looked a lot like the Head of Orb said smiling. No, she **was **the head of Orb. But she looked really, **really **pregnant.

"Attha-sama!" Nina almost choked out her words. Everyone laughed. _Just great, more laughing!_ Thought Nina. _What'd I say?_

"No formalities, Nina-chan. I am just Cagalli here. This is Athrun-chan, oh right, you two met before. Lacus-san, you probably know her too. You met Kira as well... God who haven't you met?" the blonde woman exploded. Nina shakily pointed to a tanned man, brown haired woman, red haired man, blonde man and a silver haired man. "Oh..." Cagalli said, and then started laughing at the absurdity of her question. "That man is Dearka Elsman-san"

"Tolle's dad!" Nina said. Cagalli nodded.

"That is Tolle's mother, Miriallia Elsman-san. The red haired man is Martin Da Costa, don't ask. That blonde man is Sai Argyle-san, he doesn't have any kids as of yet" Cagalli sounded challenging to Sai. Sai blushed. "And as with you not knowing him, I suppose you mean you haven't met him face to face! The silver haired, stuck up jerk is Yzak Joule, Chairman of the PLANT's. He is Suki, Isaac and Naii's father". Nina's expression was priceless.

* * *

Then a hand came and gripped her shoulder. Nina turned faster than you could say "fooled you". "Hi!" said a little girl of about seven who had gripped Nina's shoulder. "My name's Elizabeth! But you can call me Riza-chan!" The girls purple eyes and bright pink hair meant that she was Roii's little sister. Lacus frowned. "Elizabeth! I called you Elizabeth so you would be called it by others! I named you Heaven Elizabeth, not Riza!" Lacus looked at her daughter and corrected. 

"Fine, call me Elizabeth!" the girl grumped and found herself a chair.

* * *

An hour later everyone was reminiscing and telling Nina about the war and her father. Nina even once or twice, when asking Andy about her father, called him Uncle Andy. Boy, did that make him smile. 

Anyway, the office door opened. They all turned to see who it was, but no one was there. Then, another hand gripped Nina's shoulder. _First it was stalkng, then laughing and now people grabbing my shoulder! My life is too full of coincidences!_ Nina had an intake of breath, but when she saw who was standing there she eased.

"Mother" Nina whispered.

"Murrue!" Everyone else gasped. Murrue nodded.

"Hello again, minna-san. I came after Andy left a message on my machine. Nina, I am sorry I couldn't tell you what these people have before, but I was too sad and scared" Murrue looked like she was going to cry... again?

"Kaa-san, it's okay. I know now, and I am happy that you didn't tell me most things. And why are you here?" Nina looked incredulously (sp?) at her mother.

"I couldn't miss another reunion," Murrue smiled. "Better sixteen years late, than never, right?"

"Welcome back Murrue!" Andy walked forward and hugged Murrue.

"I am not staying" Murrue said.

"Why not?" everyone asked. They couldn't believe it.

"I have a life in Russia and Berlin. I can't just leave that. Plus, my daughter would never forgive me. She loves it there, and I also know that she is stationed in Russia, so if I left and she went home, she would be heart broken, so... no" Murrue just said a very heart felt reason really quickly, which took all the emotion out of it. "I didn't know she would meet you all. Coincidences run her life, I'm afraid" Murrue shrugged.

"Yes they do!" Nina yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, well at least visit and call and write and stuff. We really missed you. Most of us have kids now you know. That is Kira's middle child there on the chair" Andy pointed to Elizabeth.

"She is cute, Kira-ku... Kira-san" Murrue had almost used her old name for him.

'You can call me Kira-kun, Murrue. I am just happy you are okay" Kira smiled.

"Tenkyo, Kira-kun" Murrue went over to him and hugged him.

"Kaa-san" Nina said after awhile of people hugging Murrue.

"Hai, Nina" Murrue said after she hugged Miriallia.

"How is everything at home? Are you going to join the Orb station down there? I miss it all Kaa-san!" Nina had been away from home for the last six months. Training at the late starters academy and things, she hadn't been home for ages.

"Everyone misses you, Nina-chan. But everything is fine, and I am considering joining Orb down there. You are going to Russia on you ship remember? I am sure when you are near St. Petersburg and you have time off, you can come see me" Murrue glanced at Andy. He winked, meaning of course.

"Now this is a classic case of home sickness. Don't worry, I am staying until tomorrow and you leave in two days, ne?" Murrue winked.

"And Nina-chan's off duty until tomorrow evening, when she has to stand by her ship, and thinking about it, most of us are off duty, so lets go out!" Andy said. Everyone nodded.

"I haven't been here in so long, so where to first, everyone?" Murrue asked.

"FOOD!" All the man answered at the same time.

_This is going to be a laugh,_ Nina was right too.

* * *

Everyone brought Murrue back to the recruitment centre afterwards. And she met Nina's teammates. And as Nina anticipated, she laughed at them. "What a funny bunch, you'll make!" Murrue had said. But Murrue's voice still hung in the air, even though she went to Russia five hours ago. Nina had put all of her things in her room. She had her own room because a) she was special to Andy and b) she was the **ONLY** female officer onboard and needed privacy. And Tolle had really wanted to share a room with her too. When he mentioned that to Kenny and the other officers- minus Andy- he earned a slap from Nina- she heard all of it- Poor Tolle, who was now in the infirmary nursing his bleeding cheek. And his busted ego, but that's another story. Prayer was on the ship earlier. He spoke to Andy and handed him papers. Nina had gotten her hopes up that he would be joining the crew. It would be god to have some kind of challenger onboard, y'know, for sparring with and competing against. She had asked Andy what he was there for, and Andy told her the full truth because he could trust her. "Prayer is a special op for my team. His scores were so high he was chosen. You were about to be too, but because of your details you weren't. He moves from my team, to Yzak-san's, and to all the others. He delivers coded messages, notes, plans and goes out on field to fight in mobile suit combat. Oh and he is a spy. Don't tell him I told you, or I will be killed by Cagalli. But if you asked her, she would probably tell you the same thing... But anyway, he works as Yzak and I's special op. We share him!" Andy chuckled at what he had said and shooed Nina out so she could get herself settled (A/n: more chuckles, old habits die hard!). And that was where Nina was now, on top deck of the Hendeldorf smelling the night air. "Settling in my ass! This is much better. It is almost as cool as Russia in Summer!" Nina laughed. It was her first laugh since yesterday. 

"I am not alone?" came a voice. It sounded familiar, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Who is it?" Nina asked and it hit her before the boy even said his name.

"Andre Peters. I guess you used to live in Russia? I lived in Belgium for some time, but anyway, aren't you cold?" Andre asked. Nina was mentally hitting herself for asking. "No I am not. Yes I did live there and thanks for the information, but I don't think I could use it for blackmail" Nina said sarcastically and bitterly (A/n: can you say something like that?).

"Woah, just asking. Plus, here it gets colder as the night progresses, so I'd put on ajumper before I get a cold" Andre said. He sounded as though he was stiffling something.

"Fine, I will! Is there something wrong? You sound like your the one with the cold!" Nina said as she pulled on a jacket.

"No, I'm fi..." Andre said as his nose began to bleed.

"Fine my ass! Your nose is bleeding... wait a sec" Nina glared at Andre. A seventeen year old, hormonal teenager. A blood nose. A girl in a tight fitting uniform. Put two and two together.

"HENTAI!" Nina yelled. She was sure the people in Russia could hear her. Nina punched Andre unconcious and dragged his body down the stairs to the common room, where all the officers- who weren't much older than herself- were. She was so pissed off that she made sure that his crotch hit all the stairs. She pulled him into the room and people stared at her. Tolle noticed the blood nose and gulped.

"Now, you men of this team, I would like you to remember that I am a woman and I hope you would treat me with the same respect you give the other women in your lives. But if that respect goes overboard and it becomes sexual advances, this is what will happen. In fact I can do worse, but I was really nice to Peters-kun because he didn't say anything. He just got a nose bleed. Don't think I will hesitate to tell Waltfeldt-taisa either!" Nina then stomped out of the room, with the men falling off of their seats and staring after her.

"Ouch!" said Andre.

"She is quite sexy!" another officer (mechanic) said.

"I heard that!" Nina yelled from down the hall.

"Jeez her hearing is good!" the same guy whispered to his friend.

"Yes, and by the end of this, it will be even better!" Nina yelled once more. "Just be thankful I am not already strangling you!"

"Yes, mother!" the guy laughed. A gun fired. An inch of the guys crotch.

"Next time I won't miss. But there won't be a next time will there, Wilkins-kun?" Nina asked fake sweetly.

"No, Nina La Fllaga-sama!" the boy saluted and ran out of the room.

* * *

Nina continued walking to her room. 

"I saw that" a voice that was definetly familiar said.

"Prayer-kun! What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"I know Andy-san told you what I am. I was going to tell you, but... yeah. This ship leave at 0500 hours. You have to get three hours of sleep before you leave. My sister says that girls must egt their rest to keep them relaxed and stuff. She also warned me about PMSing girls in my team. You will warn me when you are PMSing right?" Prayer asked. Nina went red.

"I can report you too y'know! But fine I will tell you, just don't tell anyone else my time of the month please! Anyway, I hope you like my idea of keeping people in line. I may have to use it on you!" Nina laughed and Prayer joined.

"You will tell me too I hope!" Andy came around the corner. _Oh shit!_ thought Nina.

"You heard us!" Nina went scarlet.

"Nina, it's okay, I just want to know so I can not annoy you or send you to do anything that might set you off!" Andy laughed.

"End of the month!" Nian said through gritted teeth. Then she had to storm off. _Damn Prayer's sister! I didn't want to have to tell them that! Andre deserved it! Damn men and their hormones! At least Prayer wouldn't do anything like that! He is nice! Kaasan liked him too. Oh well... at least I won't be dis-respected around here by male soldiers. And hopefully I won't have to report sexual harassment or at least have to say it, like mother had to with father!

* * *

_

A/n: Here it is. I am sorry I had to do that to Andre, but I don't think Kenny or Ellis would do it. I was debating Tolle, but I had to have him scared. Prayer is based off of my male friend. No I don't like him in that way, but I am loosely basing Prayer off of him. Nina is like most of my other characters, headstrong, permanently PMSing and strong. As for her time of the month, I made it up! My friend has a shirt that says "I have telepathy and PMS. That makes me a BITCH that knows EVERYTHING!" At least I think it says that...

If you review you get a random plushie (just tell me which one you want). Extra plushie for those who vote on the pairing. Check the last chapter for the poeple to choose from.

Did you like some of the things Nina-san said in this chapter? Yay! Check the last chapter for refernces and changes.

Disclaimer: I tried to own it, but they gave me a candle that burns at both ends instead...

TSA

PS: Did you see where the song came in? The reference to laughing and smiling may have gave it away. Next influence song is Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru (You look smilar to me). It definetly inspired the next chapter. Next update... Before Saturday!

R&R minna-san, I would like to hear coments and stuff!


	4. Character Profiles

A/n: Okay, well some people can't keep up with the characters I have, so this is a profile page. I thought it would be best to do this before continuing, cause I've had a lot of questions about characters. Here goes nothing...

* * *

**Profiles**

_Name:_ Nina Maree La Fllaga

_Age: _Sixteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Blonde/Blue_  
_

_Rank:_ Ensign

_Parents:_ Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Fllaga

_Ship: _Hendeldorf

_Love Intrest_: SECRET!

_Homeland:_ St. Petersburg, Russia

_Commanding Officer: _Andrew Waltfeldt

_Best Friends:_ Ariel Henzelka, Prayer Reeves and Airi Zala

* * *

_Name: _Prayer Reeves

_Age: _Seventeen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Blue/Orange

_Rank:_ Lieutenant/ Secret OP

_Parents: _Minna and Grey Reeves

_Love Intrest: _Nina La Fllaga_  
_

_Ship: _Depends...

_Homeland: _Washington D.C, America

_Commanding Officer: _Depends...

_Best Friends: _Nina La Fllaga, Kenny Walters and Andre Peters

* * *

_Name: _Kenny Walters

_Age: _Seventeen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Brown/Green

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Ja'rel Walters and Louise Kingston

_Love Intrest: _Nina La Fllaga and Ariel Henzelka

_Ship: _Hendeldorf

_Homeland:_ Born; New York, America. Grew up; Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Andrew Waltfeldt

_Best Friends: _Prayer Reeves, Andre Peters, Tolle Elsman and Ellis Boskirk.

* * *

_Name: _Andre Peters

_Age: _Seventeen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Blonde/Brown

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Orphan (during Bloody Valentine War)

_Love Intrest: _Nina La Fllaga

_Ship: _Hendeldorf

_Homeland: _Brussles, Belgium, but now Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Andrew Waltfeldt

_Best Friends: _Tolle Elsman, Kenny Walters and Ellis Boskirk.

* * *

_Name: _Ellis Boskirk

_Age: _Sixteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Black/Sapphire

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Mirabye and Luis Boskirk

_Love Intrest: _Airi Zala and Nina La Fllaga

_Ship: _Hendeldorf

_Homeland: _Switzerland (Place unspecified)

_Commanding Officer: _Andrew Waltfeldt

_Best Friends: _Everyone, too likeable not to like!

* * *

_Name: _Tolle Elsman

_Age: _Fifteen, turning sixteen

_Hair/Eye/Skin Colour: _Blonde/Red/Tan

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Miriallia and Dearka Elsman

_Love Intrest: _Nina La Fllaga, Suki Joule (that perv!)

_Ship:_ Hendeldorf

_Homeland: _Janarius City/PLANTs, but now Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Andrew Waltfeldt

_Best Friends: _Prayer Reeves, Kenny Walters, Ellis Boskirk, Don Zala, Roii Yamato, etc. ect.

* * *

_Name: _Ariel Henzelka

_Age: _Sixteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Purple/Dark Navy (Black)

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Ari Henzelka and Florence Guuten

_Love Intrest: _Roii Yamato

_Ship: _Cummings

_Homeland: _Germany (Place unspecified)

_Commanding Officer: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki

_Best Friends: _Nina La Fllaga, Airi Zala and Suki Joule

* * *

_Name: _Lina Guuten

_Age: _Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Fluro Yellow/Highlighted Blue

_Rank: _CIC Operator

_Parents: _Florence and Michael Guuten

_Love Intrest: _Don Zala

_Ship: _ Bernard

_Homeland: _Germany (Place Unspecified)

_Commanding Officer: _Athrun Zala

_Best Friends: _Ariel Henzelka, Don Zala and Roii Zala.

* * *

_Name: _Roii Yamato

_Age: _Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Brown/Blue

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne

_Love Intrest: _Ariel Henzelka

_Ship: _Cummings

_Homeland: _Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki (his dad!)

_Best Friends: _Everybody. Just too nice!

* * *

_Name: _Airi Zala

_Age: _Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Navy curls/Honey-amber

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha Zala

_Love Intrest: _Naii Joule

_Ship: _Cummings

_Homeland: _Junius 2 and Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki

_Best Friends: _Ariel Henzelka, Nina La Fllaga, Suki Joule, etc. etc.

* * *

_Name: _Allys Asuka

_Age: _Fourteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Maroon/Red

_Rank: _CIC Operator

_Parents: _Shinn and Lunamaria Asuka

_Love Intrest: _No one

_Ship: _Cummings

_Homeland: _September City, PLANTs

_Commanding Officer: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki

_Best Friends: _Practically everybody!

* * *

_Name: _Crystal Boskirk

_Age: _Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Black/Sapphire

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Mirabye and Luis Boskirk

_Love Intrest: _No one

_Ship: _Cummings

_Homeland: _Switzerland (Place unspecified)

_Commanding Officer: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki

_Best Friends: _Everyone on the Zala and Yamato teams, and her brother and Nina La Fllaga

* * *

_Name: _Suki Joule

_Age: _Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Silver/Ash and Blue

_Rank: _Lieutenant

_Parents: _Yzak Joule

_Love Intrest: _Ellis Boskirk

_Ship: _White Grave

_Homeland: _Martius City, PLANTs

_Commanding Officer: _Yzak Joule (her dad)

_Best Friends: _Everybody... and a few

* * *

_Name: _Thom and Markl Nadime

_Age: _Sixteen and Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Red/Grey (yes, both of them)

_Rank: _Ensigns

_Parents: _Arthur and Michelle Nadime

_Love Intrest: _Juliette (both again)

_Ship: _Cummings/Bernard

_Homeland: _Onogoro Island, Orb.

_Commanding Officer: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki and Athrun Zala

_Best Friends: _Each other

* * *

_Name: _Juliette and Don Zala

_Age: _Fourteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Blonde/Green (both)

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha Zala

_Love Intrest: _Thom Nadime/No one

_Ship: _Bernard

_Homeland: _Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Athrun Zala (their dad!)

_Best Friends: _Every damn body!

* * *

_Name: _Isaac and Naii Joule.

_Age: _Fourteen/Fifteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _ Silver/Aqua (both)

_Rank: _Ensign/Lieutenant

_Parents: _Yzak Joule

_Love Intrest: _Ariel Henzelka and Airi Zala

_Ship: _White Grave

_Homeland: _Martius City, PLANTs

_Commanding Officer: _Yzak Joule (their dad!)

_Best Friends: _Each other

* * *

_Name: _Firenz Asuka

_Age: _Thirteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Black/Purple

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Shinn and Lunamaria Asuka

_Love Intrest: _No one

_Ship: _Bernard

_Homeland: _September City, PLANTs

_Commanding Officer: _Athrun Zala

_Best Friends: _Lotsa People!

* * *

_Name: _Rii Ketsuken

_Age: _Sixteen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Green/Pink

_Rank: _Ensign

_Parents: _Lisa and Darren Ketsuken

_Love Intrest: _No one... as of yet

_Ship: _White Grave

_Homeland: _Kobe, Japan

_Commanding Officer: _Yzak Joule

_Best Friends: _Doesn't have much...ish

* * *

_Name: _Elizabeth (Riza) Clyne-Yamato

_Age: _Seven

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Pink/Purple

_Rank: _Roii's little sister/Cadet at academy

_Parents: _Kira Yamato/Hibiki and Lacus Clyne

_Ship: _Let's try at her house!

_Homeland: _Onogoro Island, Orb

_Commanding Officer: _Her mother and father

_Best Friends: _Everyone, who couldn't love such an adorable little girl!

* * *

_Name: _Alixei Wilkins

_Age: _Seventeen

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Dark Green/Orange

_Rank: _Mechanic

_Parents: _Not listed

_Love Intrest: _Nina La Fllaga (that perv!)

_Ship: _Hendeldorf

_Homeland: _ Prussia (Place Unspecified)

_Commanding Officer: _Andrew Waltfeldt

_Best Friends: _Other Mechanics...

* * *

A/n: There, that only set me back a chapter. Next chapter, they will set off to Russia! Some places I don't know how to spell properly, so send me the correct spelling if you find anything worng. Next chapters Influence: Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru, song by SEE-SAW. Some people, I didn't explain that much about, so I just added bits in. Yeah, you don't have to review to this profile page, but it would make me feel better if you did. Next update: Soon in the near future. I need ideas for what antics the males should get up to when they set sail for Russia... any ideas accepted, even perverted ones (I will give them to Tolle and Andre). Oh, and keep voting! I will list all the people who reviewed for the last chapter with the people who reviewed for this chapter, in the next chapter. 

Remember, Pairing is NinaxPrayer, NinaxTolle, NinaxEllis, NinaxKenny or NinaxAndre. This is going to involve Military scandle anyway you vote... See, they are all in the Orb Military and they are in the same team, that will lead to broken rules! Minna-san, I hope this helped you get your facts straight. You can borrow any of my OC's just ask. But Nina Maree (that name together) I have copyrighted, thanks to my creative license. Oh and another three OC's will be added. Here are their profiles:

* * *

_Names: _Mayu Asuka/ Lenore Nara Zala/ Uzumi Yula Zala

_Ages: _Three months/ New born/New born

_Hair/Eye Colour: _Black/Red (for Mayu) Blue/Green (for Lenore) Blonde/Honey-Amber (for Uzumi)

_Parents: _Shinn and Lunamaria Asuka/ Cagalli Yula Attha Zala and Athrun Zala (for both Lenore and Uzumi)

* * *

Cagalli has her babies! Yes, they were twins! And Allys and Firenz have a little sister! Yay for family! But, I said that Elizabeth was Kira and Lacus' middle child. So wait until you meet... it! Not disclosing any info about... it! 

Hope you like this story, TTFN!

TSA


	5. The Russian Front And Kisa

A/n: Yay, now I have over twenty reviews. I feel so special! This chapter has a funny name, but all will become clearer... sooner or later.

I would like to thank: NoshMono

Jinxie-the-Thief

ZoeYamato

AiryFaerieAriel

and Sessh's Girl

They are really nice reviewers and help me point out problems. You will soon find out why none of the Joule kids have a mother, but not yet.

And so here we are on the Russian front

* * *

_**The Russian Front And Kisa**_

0525 hrs.

Nina was in her sleeping quarters (the one she had all to herself, while the rest had three or four people in them) reading. She knew Prayer had told her to sleep, but it was exciting. In a new place, on a new ship... hearing new sounds.

"Wait!" Nina said loudly as she got out of her bunk and went to a small window. Outside was the cause of all these knew sounds. A small kitten was screeching (A/n: you know how kittens do that when they are scared and stuff?). Nina stared at the small thing that was on the dock. True, they were late leaving, but Nina didn't want to leave the poor thing freezing. Even though she knew the ship would leave soon, Nina got changed into some warm clothes and went out to the dock.

* * *

When Nina got outside, some of the mechanics yelled at her. When she said her reason, most of the soft hearted ones let her go. 

"Oi, kitty? Come here" Nina cooed to the tiny cat. It bowed its head and moved towards her voice. As soon as it was close enough, Nina snatched it up in her arms and hurried back aboard, before the ship started to move.

* * *

Nina rushed straight to the common room, where her teammates (A/n: plus Prayer) were doing something or rather. 

"Hey Nina-san, what have you got there?" Tolle indicated the bundle of fur in Nina's arms.

"It is a cat, Tolle-kun" Nina said slowly, as though he was thick.

"How cute Nina-san. Are you going to keep it? We could use an animal friend around here to liven things up a bit!" Ellis said smiling. Truthfully, Nina hadn't thought about what she was going to do with the cat now she had it. She did think it's ginger fur and golden eyes were gorgeous, but would Andy-san really allow a cat on the _Handeldorf_?

"You should keep it Nina. It looks like a tiger, maybe it could be our mascot?" Kenny laughed.

"Not a bad idea, bookworm!" Tolle laughed too.

"I think I will keep it, Ellis-kun. What shall we name it though? Ginger, as in it's fur?" Nina asked.

"We? But Nina-san, you brought it here, so you should name it" Prayer argued.

"Ginger is used too much!" Andre yelled.

"Tora? It means tiger in japanese?" Nina suggested.

"Well, she does look like a tiger, but she isn't really" Prayer said.

"I have it!" Andre yelled.

"What?" the other five asked.

"Nina-san, last night (A/n: painful memory) you told me you come from Russia. Well, what is "kitten" or "cat" in Russian?" Andre asked, pausing after he said "last night".

"Yes, I do remember last night, Andre-kun. Um, I do know a bit of Russian, but I don't know cat or kitten. I know kitty though. It is _"Kisa"_ Nina finished.

"Then Kisa it is. Kisa, our mascot!" Prayer laughed. The kitten purred.

"Kisa is so cute! She looks a lot like Nina-san!" Ellis cooed and scooped up Kisa from Nina's arms. Nina laughed at her teammates. All of them looked tough, but were actual gummy bears. While the five boys crowed Kisa, Nina returned to her room.

* * *

When Prayer noticed Nina wasn't there, he figured she went back to sleep. Her shift didn't start until 0830. His started at the same time. But that wasn't what he was thinking. He was wondering if she got to her room alright. Some of the men on the ship, Prayer knew, where perverts. Last night he had questioned Andrew about Nina's pride, dignity and honour. Andrew had laughed and said she'll be fine. But Prayer didn't really believe that. He took his leave, whilst the others still looked after Kisa. He was going to talk to Nina.

* * *

Nina was sitting up in bed wondering what compelled her to keep that _kisa_. Then someone spoke on the intercom from outside her door. 

"Nina-san? May I come in?" It was Prayer.

"Yes, Prayer-kun, you may" Nina smiled. She really did want to talk to someone.

"Hey Nina-san" Prayer said as his head appeared in her room.

"Please, Prayer-kun, we are more than acquaintances now, so I think you should call me Nina, just Nina" Nina said happily. She and Prayer were getting on well enough. She and Kenny were acting like brother and sister. Andre and Tolle she kept at an arms length and Ellis and she were close, because they had spent a while talking over hot chocolate in the common room after most went to bed. Kenny, Ellis and Prayer... her best friends aboard the _Hendeldorf_.

"Okay, Nina. If you think that, then I insist you call me Prayer" Prayer smiled.

"Fine Prayer" Nina nodded. "Now what did you come here for?"

"Just to talk. 'How do you like it here?', 'Are you getting enough privacy?', things like that" Prayer shrugged.

"Well, I'm fine here. And I have a feeling that after last night's **issue** no one would even dare to be anything but nice and respectful to me" Nina laughed. Prayer giggled. He did think what she did to Andre was a bit cruel, but he deserved it. Anyone who did that to Nina had another thing coming. He had talked to Andre afterwards in the sick bay (A/n: go Nina, kick some butt!). Andre said he would never do it again. Even Tolle who was with him in the sick bay (A/n: he was there to comfort his best friend) said so. Prayer had believed them and talked to Ellis and Kenny, who both said they would never even think such thoughts about Nina. Than Prayer realised that she was staring at him in a funny way, and he blushed.

"Sorry, just thinkng about something" Prayer mumbled. Nina laughed.

"Sorry for laughing, but what were you thinking about?" Nina was worried that he might not be feeling well, his face was quite red.

"My family at home, what they are doing, y'know. Anyway, are you getting enough sleep? Is it too hard to sleep in here?" Prayer asked. _Why had she been up to hear that cat?_ Prayer thought. _And why sin't she asleep now?_

"I am fine, Prayer. I am sure I will be eating enough and sleeping enough and that this room will be quite comfortable," Nina said, giggles were creeping up on her. She patted the bed next to her, as to say "Prayer, come sit down and we can talk" Prayer obliged and was sitting next to her soon afterwards.

* * *

Prayer then realized how close he was to Nina. He felt himself start to blush quite furiously again. He closed his eyes and felt a hand on his forehead. 

"Are you okay, Prayer? You are red and your face is hot?" Nina was so clueless. She had never had to deal with this kind of thing. Having a guy sit next to you was like having a girl sit next to you, right? (A/n: who knows?)

"I am fine" Prayer grabbed Nina's hand and put it on her lap and let go. If someone walked in on that moment, it would've been quite awkward. (A/n: Luckily) Someone did.

"Nina-san, what shall I give... Prayer-kun?" Tolle had walked in. The other three who were outside walked in too see what Tolle was on about.

"I can explain!" Preayer yelled. Tolle smirked. Andre looked hurt. Ellis and Kenny looked horrified.

"You told us not to do anything like that and you are!" Ellis yelled.

"You wanted her all for yourself!" Andre exploded.

"No, we were talking and she thought I was getting a fever so she put her hand on my head to check, I said I was fine and placed her hand on the bed" Prayer said exasperated.

"What he says is true" Nina said. "Now what is this about talks and "her all for yourself"?" It was Andre's turn to blush. Ellis and Kenny grabbed Prayer and said they were going back to bed. Tolle smirked even larger. Andre turned on his heel and left after Kenny and Ellis, muttering something about going to the toilet.

Tolle looked over Nina in her pyjamas. She was wearing the standard pjs that the military gave them, but because she was... well developed, the pjs looked tight on her and showed her every curve. Nina scowled.

"What are you looking at and why are you still here, Tolle-kun?"

"I was just wondering whether we are allowed to break the rules in times of need" Tolle answered. Nina didn't know what he meant, so she thought about it and nodded slowly.

"I am pretty sure we are," Nina said as Tolle headed out the door.

"Have a good _kisa_ nap Nina-hime" Tolle said as he left. Nina didn't have time to get him.

_Why would he call me princess? I am not, am I?

* * *

0650_

Kenny and Ellis had asked Prayer for the truth of what happened in there, and that if he lied, they would tell Wlatfeldt-taisa. Prayer had gulped at that. He told them and his story checked out. It was revealed that Kenny and Ellis were also worried about Nina's privacy.

"She can handle herself, but just don't let her get near Tolle or Andre," Kenny had said firmly.

"But really, she is a nice girl. Very nice," Elis said. Prayer and Kenny stared at him."Personality wise, I wouldn't think of her that way, she is like my little sister... kinda" he had defended by waving his hands in front of his face and sweatdropping.

"Lets just keep an eye on Tolle and Andre, they are very seducing," Kenny said. The three boys nodded and got into their beds.

* * *

0650 

Tolle was talking to Andre about what Nina had said to him about the rules.

"You shouldn't have asked," Andre said firmly.

"But I did, and she said yes" Tolle laughed. Even though the room was pitch black, Andre could tell his friend was smirking and thinking _**dirrty**_ thoughts.

"Don't think that way about the precious petal," Andre said.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep. We have to be eating breakfast in an hour anyway" Tolle could be heard rolling over.

When Andre was sure that Tolle was asleep, he said "She will be mine Tolle, I bet I can get her faster than you can!" He smirked and evil smirk and went to sleep.

_She will be mine, I will be hers... she would die for me by the end of this. She is my princess, not Prayer's. He will die if he gets in the way of my plan!_

_

* * *

_A/n: Okay, that was a little lovey-dovey, but that may not be the pairing you guys want. You may want NinaxTolle, NinaxKenny or NinaxAndre instead of what this has a snippet of (NinaxPrayer). Please vote. This time it is POCKY to be given away as an e-gift. By the end of this story I want over a hundred reviews, so please review! I haven't mentioned any other teams in this one, but the next one will begin a big thing (it begins with a V) and you will meet osme new characters. Some will the extra profiles in chapter 4 and others will be crewman on the _Hendeldorf_ and the other ships. Please give me OC's. I hope you liked this one with a little bit of miniscule fluff, there will be more with whatever pairing you want. Oh and Andre's plan isn't really a plan, he just jokes about stuff like that with his friends. He is really too shy to put it into action, or maybe it takes a bit of pushing... Just vote to get the pairings! Kisa really does mean Kitty in Russian by the way, freaky I know. I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Destiny, so there.

TSA


	6. A Valentines Surprise

A/n: I am back with this story! Yay! It took a miniscule bit of pushing but I have my idea! Chapter six that leaves one chapter besides this one until we get the pairing! Woohoo! Happy reading minna-san!

**A Valentines surprise**

0825 hrs

Nina sat at her work station. One week they had been on that ship, and tomorrow was Valentines. They would dock and then be let off to go out and buy some Valentine's gifts for their families. Nina had a feeling she'd be getting a lot from her crew members.

Aboard the _White Grave_

"We are all going to have to dock at the _Hendeldorf_'s port!" Yzak called to Athrun and Kira. That was what they were going to have to do. The ships encountered some rough weather and would have to dock at the next closest place. Andy's port. Suddenly, Yzak had a good idea.

"Guys, since we are all there, why don't we do something for Valentines. Gives the new recruits a chance to meet people and everyone could go!"

"Sure Yzak and we'll fly our wives and friends over here for it!" Athrun joked.

"That can be arranged," Yzak said. Athrun gulped. This was going to be the best Valentines Day ever…

0999 hrs on the _Hendeldorf_

Andy walked towards the common room with an announcement. The Valentines Ball was to take place on the _Hendeldorf_ at 2000 hrs.

How brilliant. Nina was going to be flagged with invites to go with the young gentlemen aboard the ship and invites to dance. Poor girl, Andy thought.

He then thought it better if he announced it over the ships loudspeaker.

Minutes later, Nina was confined to her spot, as almost every male on the ship asked her to the ball…

It was going to be a long evening…

1935 hrs on the _Hendeldorf_

Prayer was happy the whole crew got to wear casual. His jeans and shirt were so comfortable. He began to wonder what Nina would wear…

He stopped himself. His face burning as he tried to get that picture out of his head. He then began to think about the ball. Had Nina chosen someone to go with? Or did she turn them all down? Maybe he should go and ask her? Nah, it's too late now, Prayer thought as he hung his head. Maybe he should try anyway, just in case?

He held out the red rose he had bought on shore. It was for her…

"I'll do it!" said Prayer as he walked off of the top deck and to Nina's room.

1940 hrs, Nina's room

Nina was brushing her hair. Her midriff revealing sparkly blue top made her eyes shine. Three quarter jeans showed off her able legs and her hair was going to be up in a half ponytail, when she finished brushing it.

"Nina, may I come in?" Prayer's uncertain voice came from the other side of the door.

I wonder what he wants, thought Nina.

"Come in, Prayer!" Nina called cheerfully.

Prayer walked in slowly and noticed what Nina was wearing. Just like in his "fantasy".

"What can I help you with?" Nina asked, noticing Prayer's cheeks flare a shade of pink. I wanted to see what guys would do when they saw me in this! Nina mentally laughed evilly.

"Ummm…" Prayer began. He was really flustered by Nina's outfit. He would be surprised if she didn't end up in some guy's bed by the end of that night. That thought made Prayer feel sick. He decided to continue his question.

"Nina, are you going with anyone to tonight's ball?" Prayer feared being rejected by his friend. That what she was to him, right? His friend?

"No," Nina said matter-of-factly. "I turned them all down".

Prayer spirits rose.

"Would you like to go with me then?"

Nina was shocked. She did want to be asked by him, but she had no idea he would actually ask her. Shaking slightly, she nodded, not saying a word.

When she came back to her senses she saw Prayer handing her a red rose.

"For you," he smiled. Nina felt herself blush.

Was that a normal feeling in her stomach?

2000 hrs in the _Hendeldorf_'s social room, which was now crowded with people from all four ships.

Nina was being lead by Prayer. She felt all eyes on her, but she didn't care. She was just going to a ball with her friend. Nothing more. Prayer felt the other men from the ship glaring at him.

Meanwhile, from at the back, Andy was talking to the others. "Seems little Nina found herself a date… Better tell Murrue…"

**A/n: Finished. I am going to talk more on this chapter in part two. Part three is chapter eight where Nina is forced to reveal who she loves… Keep reading for next time! And make sure when you review you say the pairing you want, a last second vote can always change the pairing!**

**TSA**


	7. A Date To Remember

A/n: The second part to A Valentines Surprise. Hope you like!

* * *

_**A Date To Remember**_

2003 hrs the Hall on the _Hendeldorf_

Nina looked at everyone staring at the both of them. Her cheeks were already partly flushed. Suddenly Wilkins spoke up.

"She turned us all down for that stuck up jockey?"

Prayer looked at the floor ashamed. Nina had had it. Apparently, so had Andy.

"Care to repeat that mechanic?"

It was Alixei's turn to look at the floor. Nina glared at Alixei. She walked slowly over to Wilkins and stopped just before her face hit his chest.

"Jerk!" she yelled throughout the whole hall as she slapped him. With that over, she proceeded to walk defiantly back to her "date".

Kira and Athrun, who were at the back with Andy, were in silent fits of laughter. Andy was chuckling quietly, as Yzak just gaped.

"My God. Se really is Murrue's daughter!"

0005 hrs the Hall Still

The dancing had stopped and many had left, but Nina was still there with Prayer, and both were dancing slowly… with other people.

As the song finished, Nina left her partner (Tolle) and walked over to Prayer, who, at that time, had been waltzing with Ariel.

"Prayer," she said softly. Prayer just looked at her.

With a quick movement of his hand, he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the hall. And into a small supply closet…

Nina was blushing wildly.

_Thank God the lights are off… and that no one is watching us…_

Prayer's hand found its way to her neck, then her face and then to the back of her head.

_Her hair is so soft, _he thought.

Then he pulled her close; close enough for their lips to meet.

As Prayer's eyes closed, Nina's eyes were wide from shock.

She definitely hadn't expected this!

0020 hrs in the Common Room

"Where are Nina and Prayer?" Tolle asked as he bowled down the door, looking like a drunken skunk.

"I don't know. When I left, Nina was dancing with you," Ellis replied calmly.

"Yeah, I know that. But afterwards, Prayer just grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the Hall. I haven't seen 'em since!"

"I'm starting to get worried about Nina's wellbeing," Andre stuttered.

Kenny and Ellis nodded.

_What could they be up to?_ Andre thought.

0100 hrs the Main Hallway

None of them could find Nina or Prayer. They had tried every supply closet, the Hall and even Nina's room.

"Maybe they went outside for some air?" Ellis had suggested. He wasn't just supposing, he was praying that they were out there.

Kenny shook his head.

"Tolle and I checked, they aren't there either."

0 200 hrs in Prayer's Room

Prayer looked at Nina, who had fallen asleep beside him, in his bed.

_She is gorgeous; _he smiled in the dark as he pulled the covers over himself. He sleeping form stirred and latched onto Prayer's, she pulled herself closer and rested her head on his chest.

Prayer blushed. A girl had never been this intimate with him, until now.

But alas, the night was still young.

0500 hrs Andy's Office

Andy was concerned. Toole, Ellis and Andre had been in to see him. He was there with Yzak, Athrun and Kira.

"How should we deal with this? They are both missing!" Andy fretted.

Kira smiled.

"They are probably together, doing something we shouldn't know about…"

Athrun and Yzak stared.

"How can you not be worried? If we allow this, Murrue will kill us for sure!" Yzak and Athrun yelled suddenly.

Kira hadn't thought of that.

"Well, let's hope she doesn't care, I mean she didn't when Flay and I…" The memory of Flay still hurt him a little after all those years.

Athrun and Yzak were a bit shocked.

"You mean Lacus wasn't your first...?"

"No…"

Andy decided to stop it there. The findings were becoming too personal for his liking.

"Let's go and find her and him. Then we shall decide what to do with them. They are in the military, so they should know better. Plus, we will all deal with this, like parents. Because how would we feel if this were or children?"

Athrun nodded, Yzak smirked and Kira had that look in his eye.

Nina and Prayer were never going to live this down…

* * *

A/n: Woah… I did it… That was really scary to write… And all will be revealed in chapter whenever now, because I am getting slack on Nina's character, and we need to solve this mess and then we need… Oops, can't tell you! 

Oh well, maybe next time!

TTFN!

TSA


	8. Intimacy Has A Price

A/n: Chapter eight, with lots of trouble, so watch out Nina fans…

And those who are fans of Prayer-kun, watch out too.

Here comes the big bad wolf…

* * *

_**Intimacy Has A Price**_

0530 hrs. Prayer's Un-shared Quarters

Nine felt her "pillow" moving underneath her head in a slow breathing motion. She opened a sleepy eye and looked at the "pillow" she was sleeping on. It wasn't a pillow. It was a human body. A male's to be precise. So she didn't have her pillow…

She wasn't even in her room.

_Whose room is this? _

Then she noticed who she was sleeping on.

_PRAYER-KUN! _Her mind screamed.

She felt her heart race, her cheeks grow hot and her mind go for a fieldtrip.

_This sort of stuff isn't allowed! What if someone found out?_ While Nina pondered how far they got and what was going to happen, Prayer stirred. Nina tried her hardest not to look at his body, but trying to take her eyes of it made her eyes stick to it like glue.

Then a sound at the door was what disrupted her.

_Oh no…_

0539 hrs. In the Doorway of Prayer Reeves' Un-shared Quarters

Andy, Athrun, Kira and Yzak stood in the doorway. Their faces fell. The scene before them shocked them completely.

The guilty faces of Prayer and Nina were just visible from the cover, which Nina had pulled over herself to protect herself.

Andy looked disappointed.

"Get dressed and to my office immediately, you two!" And with that the doors closed.

Kira stared at the floor, Athrun looked sadly at Andy and Yzak fiddled with his outfit.

Andy didn't want to be the bad guy.

"They need to learn… You don't do this in the military…"

0544 hrs. Inside Prayer's Quarters

Nina was crying her eyes out, and Prayer couldn't stop her. He felt very guilty.

_If I hadn't dragged her here, she wouldn't be in trouble. Neither would I!_

But thoughts like that were useless now. They were in trouble and the whole crew was going to never let them live this down.

Prayer passed Nina her shirt, which had been folded at the end of the bed.

Nina grabbed it and put it on, not looking at Prayer.

_She must blame me too..._

They left the room without speaking a word to each other.

Prayer had the daunting feeling their peers were going to be present for this discussion…

0550 hrs. Andy's Office

Prayer's feeling was right.

Outside the office stood Kenny, who was scowling at Prayer, Tolle, who looked at the floor, Ellis, who was looking at Nina ashamed, and Andre, who wore a look saying "I'll kill you Reeves!"

Nina's fit of tears started again silently.

The doors opened and Athrun let them inside.

Andy was sitting at his desk, looking like a man out of a nightmare.

"I suppose Nina and Prayer know why we are here, don't you?"

Prayer nodded and Nina cried out loud.

Kira proceeded to walk over to her, but Yzak stopped him and nodded. Kira stepped backwards and cast a sad glance at Athrun, who was wearing the same face.

"Now, you guys are here to listen to what I am going to say," Andy cast a hand over Tolle, Kenny, Ellis and Andre.

"These two have engaged in some… un-speak able activities tonight, I presume, and are therefore going t pay the price."

Nina grabbed Prayer's arm and sobbed into his shoulder. As he was raising a hand to pat her head, Andy bellowed "Get your hands off of her!"

Prayer was so surprised by Andy's outburst, but he got it in the end. He pushed Nina away from his shoulder and looked away from her. She had no idea his eyes were tearing up.

Nina looked away from everyone. Even the guy she had just spent the night with wouldn't let her near him.

_Am I really that bad?_

Athrun looked a Nina's, now expressionless, face. He felt sorry for her. He didn't think they had done anything bad.

But he knew the rules had to be upheld.

Andy cleared his throat.

"Prayer, so that this doesn't happen again, you are going to be placed on the _White Grave _until further notice.

Nina, you are suspended from duties, until I can figure out what to do with you. I will contact both of your parents shortly.

Prayer go and pack your stuff, the rest of you, excluding Nina, will return to your quarters."

Prayer left the room without even saying "goodbye" to Nina. Tolle, as he went past, patted her shoulder. Ellis and Kenny wouldn't look her in the eye and Andre… He just looked at his feet and he shuffled along.

Nina was so ashamed. And what would her mother think of her now?

"Nina!" Yzak's voice awoke her from her trance.

"We are sorry about this, really we are. But you must learn better. We will call your mother and she will deal with you when you have a short holiday in Russia.

But we must know, how far did you two get?"

Nina went scarlet.

_Why do they want to know personal details?_

"I was just sleeping in his bed, nothing… _sexual_" -that word sounded so bad on Nina's lips. They left a bitter taste in her mouth- "I assure you."

Yzak's face lightened up. "Good to know," he said solemnly.

"The rest of the crew will be hearing of this exploit, thought not all the details, and you will not be doing any work until told otherwise. Are you clear on that?"

"Yes."

Nina turned on her heel and left. No, she ran to her quarters; tears streaming her face. She ran past Tolle and Andre who were halfway to their quarters, both of whom were talking to one another.

"She shouldn't have to go through this. I bet Prayer seduced her!" Tolle said under his breath.

"I bet she is feeling weak now," Andre said evilly.

"What are you scheming?" Tolle asked incredulously.

_He wouldn't take advantage of her when she is in this sate! Would he?_

"Nothing," Andre said simply as he walked faster and more ahead of Tolle, who immediately ran to catch up.

* * *

A/n: Poor Nina and Prayer. They are split up and guilty! Not fair, but it has to be done. Oh well… this is another twist in the whole story.

Stay tuned for another chapter of What If?

TTFN

Kawatta-chan


	9. Begin Anew

A/n: Last time Nina and Prayer got in tones of trouble, so this is how it turns out, for the best?

* * *

_**Begin Anew**_

0650 hrs. Andy's Office

Andy was making the first call. It was to Prayer's parents. Minna and Grey Reeves weren't going to take it so well that their son had been sleeping with (not "sleeping with") a female officer.

"Maybe I'll call Murrue first. She'll be easier to talk to about this," Andy said to himself in the abandoned office.

0652 hrs. The Corridor

Prayer sat outside his "old" quarters with his bag next to him. His eyes were shut tight, as to not let tears escape, and he was brooding.

_Mother is going to kill me. But Nina… What is going to happen to her here? With me gone... I'm so worried about her and how she is feeling. Damn it all!_

"Prayer, wake up!"

Kira was standing over Prayer, wondering what he was doing there.

"Hello, Kira-san…" Prayer said sadly, but it still sounded formal.

"Ease up, Prayer. I know that you meant this for the best. But, it doesn't always go to plan," Kira placed and hand on Prayer's should and gave him a fatherly smile.

"Yeah," Prayer smiled.

_Maybe it is the best that I leave… For now! I plan to see her again… One day_

0700 hrs. Nina's Quarters

Nina sat on her bed; her eyes still shining and her face wet with tears. Then suddenly the door opened. Nina looked up, expecting to see Prayer, but no. It was Andy who was there and took a seat on the bed next to Nina.

"I called your mother," he soothed.

That fact didn't make Nina feel better.

"She said that you are to go back to work, and that you should be more careful around guys. You will start work again at 1320 hrs. Be there on time, I suggest you go and eat something."

Andy left hurriedly. Nina couldn't have been gladder he left. She was sure he hadn't called Prayer's family yet, but soon, they would know too…

0710 hrs. The Hall outside Nina's Quarters

Andre was trying to find a way to get to Nina. Not as in annoy, but to get to the real her. And maybe "help" "ease" her feelings.

When Andre first met her, he thought she was gorgeous, but he was a coward, and never said such things.

She even used her power on him and made him crazier for her. But now was a hard time for her, so he decided to help. He had overheard Ellis and Kenny saying that they wouldn't talk to her until she said something to them. And Tolle said he would just leave her alone until she was back to normal.

Andre slipped around a corner, his heart beating wildly.

Nina had just walked out of her room.

0718 hrs. The Cafeteria

Nina walked into the Cafeteria where almost everybody seemed to be. As soon as they all saw her, everyone fell silent.

"Ah! So the resident slut has decided to come to see us all!" Wilkins yelled out. This crude joke caused few people to laugh, some to point and all to begin whispering.

Nina's cheeks flared red.

In shame she hung her head and ran out of the door.

_If that is how they are going to treat me, I will never eat in there again!_

1043 hrs. The Docking Bay.

Prayer was standing at Yzak's side as they entered the _White Grave,_ which was leaving to the nearest space port to set flight into space.

He gave one last look at the _Hendeldorf _as he boarded.

Inside many people were standing to attention.

When Yzak let them relax, they began whispering. And, when Yzak had left their presence, a male, who had Yzak's features, yelled out "You're the guy who went all the way with the only girl on the _Hendeldorf_ aren't you? What was her name, Nina La Fllaga?"

Prayer knew that it was going to be a long time before he would live what he did down…

1124 hrs. Nina's Quarters

"Nina-san, may we come in?"

Nina's mumbled something into her pillow and held her head up.

"Yes," she said, trying to stop the tears from flowing before her guests entered.

It was Tolle, Ellis, Kenny and Andre.

"Hi," Nina said slowly, hoping they didn't notice her appearance.

Sadly, Ellis aced human body language.

He sat next to Nina and pulled her into a brotherly embrace.

Nina then proceeded to cry into his shoulder.

After a few minutes Nina had calmed down. They all sat on the floor in a circle and gave Nina some chocolate.

"Aren't you going to see Prayer leave?" Kenny asked, but then he bit his lip.

_What if the mention of Prayer sets her off to crying again?_

"I can't… It's still too painful," she admitted.

Andre smiled.

"Who needs him? You have us! I'm sure that was just a one night stand type of thing, nothing permanent, don't dwell on it!" Andre smiled.

Tolle flashed a cheesy smile, Ellis looked concernedly at Nina and Kenny glared at Andre.

"You think?" Nina sniffled and looked up from the half eaten chocolate bar in her hands.

"Uh-huh!" Andre said.

"Yeah, you're right," Nina smiled and began to laugh.

Kenny wasn't to sure about this.

_What is up with you, Andre?_

1200 hrs. Nina's Quarters Again

Tolle, Kenny and Ellis had left, but Andre stayed, to "look after" Nina he had said as his reason.

Nina just sat cross-legged on her bed. Andre sat on the bed too, just looking at her in her weak state.

That was when it all began.

Andre pushed Nina onto the bed and placed a fierce kiss on her lips. Nina struggled to get up, but Andre was stronger.

When he stopped, Nina began to speak.

"Get off of me! This isn't allowed!"

But with the amount of time Andre had been thinking about this, he had the perfect excuse.

"It is only illegal if top ranking officers do this. We are both the same rank. The only reason they got you and Prayer was because he was top ranking and because you are an important person. But since we are the same, it is fine," Andre had smooth talked his way again.

Nina, in her weak state, couldn't define fact from fiction. She couldn't even fight back against Andre.

She nodded solemnly and Andre began his "assault" on the "path to recovery for Nina".

1234 hrs Nina's Quarter's Again

Nina lay, clothe-less, on her bed. Andre, is the same type of outfit, lay, asleep, on top of her. What had just happened had made Nina feel good, but now she remembered the pain again.

A fresh flow of tears began. It was like she opened the wound again.

She stared at the clock and realized he shift was up soon.

"Andre, get up. My shift is in a little under an hour. I need to have a shower!"

Andre draped himself off of Nina.

"Do you feel better?" Andre asked, groggily.

Nina nodded, and Andre smiled a very hentai smile.

"I'll come again tonight if you like."

Nina nodded again, got dressed speedily, and rushed to the showers.

Andre just lay there.

"I bet I can make her love me, so much that when, no, if Prayer gets back, she kills him if I asked!" Andre laughed evilly.

1245 hrs. The Showers

Nina sang a song to herself while she was in the shower.

"Every word," she told herself, "Is about what that user, Prayer, did to me!"

"_Falling in love, saying goodbye_

_With a vow that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind_

_Will eventually blossom_

"_The summer rain that started to fall_

_Gently streaked past my tears_

_Images that resemble memories_

_Autumn's drama reruns_

"_Why have I suffered?_

_Almost the same blows such countless times?_

_But even so, I'll probably fight again_

_That is one of life's mysteries_

"_Falling in love, giving it everything_

_With a wish that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying through time_

_Will eventually blossom_

"_In the revolving seasons_

_My shoes are wearing out, more and more_

"_Let go the tension in your shoulders_

_So you can seal away the past somewhere_

_From here they're probably not too far_

_Sceneries you haven't even seen_

"_I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest_

_And become closer to you_

_I have wandered about once and returned_

_Always grasping for the blue sky_

"_Falling in love, saying goodbye_

_With a vow that today's the first good day_

_Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind_

_Softly reaches out toward you_

"_I love you I love you, it can't be helped_

_That has nothing to do with this!"_

As Nina finished her song, she burst into tears.

Something wasn't right at all.

0124 hrs. Nina's New Post

Nina was early. So she sat there, on the floor, and wrote lyrics to a new song in her head.

0200 hrs. Orb HQ

"They are declaring war, Miss Cagalli!" the men shouted.

"Call all available ship and tell them that war is begging!" Cagalli yelled. She just hoped her babies would be safe.

* * *

A/n: There we go. The dreaded farewell scene and a snippet of AndrexNina.

More to come, next time, in What If? Chapter Ten!

Ps: The song is Sakura Drops (the English translation) by Utada Hikaru

TTFN!

TSA


	10. On The Edge Of War

A/n: Chapter Ten of What If? Last time Nina and Andre "had fun" and now Nina is disbelieving that Prayer ever really liked her.

This is going to be good.

* * *

_**On The Edge of War**_

1800 hrs. The On-board Briefing Room

Andy had made everyone come to a briefing. Even though Nina was "afraid" of everyone, Andre made her go, telling her it was okay, and that he'd make her feel better later on.

Nina had no choice after _that _comment

Andy coughed and tried to remain calm.

"Everybody, stay calm!" he commanded first.

When everyone gave him odd looks, he continued.

"Orb is going to war with the new reformed Blue Cosmos!"

Nina was so shocked by this news she fainted.

Or maybe it was the lack of food…

Whatever it was, she'd landed herself in the infirmary.

2014 hrs. The Infirmary

Nina opened a fuzzy eye. She could see clouded figures in the bright room.

"She's waking up!" someone, whose voice resembled Andre's (Nina would know, she heard him gasp and speak so many times a few hours ago…) called out.

Nina's vision settled and she could see her teammates faces, all riddled with worry, and Andy's fatherly smile frowning at her.

_He doesn't know about Andre and me, I hope!_

"You starved yourself of real food, Nina?" Andy said, seriously.

_Oh, so that is what this is about…_

"And you dehydrated yourself!" Ellis squeaked.

"I'm… sorry…" Nina said slowly.

"That's alright. You are just lucky Andre got to you in time. If not, you might have gone into a coma."

Nina looked at Andre and blushed.

_He loves me… Not like that player, Prayer…_

2241 hrs. On the _White Grave_

Prayer was having troubles of his own. He crew was hostile to him, and foreign. None of the girls approached him, except for a girl named Suki.

"You slept with Nina-chan?" she half asked-half said.

"Yes, but it wasn't sleeping together. We were just sleeping in the same bed," Prayer cleared the story up.

"Oh," was all Suki said.

At least she spoke to him. She was the only one.

But all Prayer wanted to do was hear Nina's cheery voice again, or know if she was okay.

With this new war being announced, he wanted to know she hadn't been attacked yet.

All he wanted to do was have his beloved in his arms, once again.

2342 hrs. The Next Port of the _Hendeldorf_

Murrue had just arrived at the next port. She'd been informed by Athrun of the war and of the current circumstances.

As soon as the _Hendeldorf _arrived se would jump aboard and go see her daughter.

"Yes. My _promiscuous _daughter…" Murrue sighed as she found a small place to wait.

0000 hrs. Nina's Quarters

Nina had been discharged and was placed under the care of Andre, who volunteered.

But Nina knew what was coming.

Andre had placed her fragile body on the bed and began placing kisses on every inch of her. First up around her face, then down to her chest and finally down her stomach.

This was only the second time this had happened between Andre and her, but she could already sense something wasn't right.

Maybe all it was just the sudden transition from Prayer the Player to Andre?

0234 hrs. Nina's Quarters Again

Nina was sitting on her bed, naked. Andre had just left and she was about to have a shower. And wash her bed sheets.

As she set out for the shower, she found the last part to her set of lyrics she made up doing her shift yesterday.

"_It's all because of you_

_I'm feeling sad and blue_

_You went away_

_Now my life is just a rainy day_

_I love you so_

_How much you'll never know_

_You've gone away and left me lonely_

"_Untouchable memories_

_Seem to keep haunting me_

_Of love so true_

_That once turned all my gray skies blue_

_But you disappeared_

_Now my eyes are filled with tears_

_I wish that you were here with me_

"_Soaked with love all my thoughts of you_

_Now that you're gone I don't know what to do_

"_If only you were here_

_You'd wash away my tears_

_The sun would shine_

_Once again you'll be mine all mine_

_But in reality_

_You and I will never be_

_Cuz you took your love away from me_

"_If only you were here_

_You'd wash away my tears_

_The sun would shine_

_Once again you'll be mine all mine_

_But in reality_

_You and I will never be_

_Cuz you took your love away from me_

_Oh baby_

_You took your love away from me"_

She was getting good at making songs. She smiled and hummed during her breakfast, even though people were talking.

_Let them talk. They are just jealous that they aren't getting what I get every night!_

As the _Hendeldorf_ docked, Andy's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Nina La Fllaga. Come to my office immediately. There is someone important here to see you!"

_Is it Prayer? If it is I am going to give him a piece of my mind!_

Nina leapt up and ran as fast as she could to Andy's office.

But she did not expect to see…

"KAA-SAN?"

* * *

A/n: So… am I making Nina too _promiscuous_? This is how the story is, but if you think she is going to the dark side too much, just say so and I shall alter it! The lyrics are Sukiyaki by Utada Hikaru.

TTFN!

TSA


	11. Untouchable Memories

A/n: Last time we realized that KAA-SAN had arrived. Let us see how Murrue deals with her _promiscuous _daughter.

* * *

_**Untouchable Memories**_

0258 hrs. Andy's Office

"KAA-SAN?"

"Yes, Nina. I am here," Murrue said matter-of-factly as she sat back in her chair. Nina's eyes became wide.

_She knows all about the Prayer incident… And with her here it will be harder on me and Andre. Not to mention the war!_

"I know all about the Prayer incident, and it is good to hear that Andy thinks you are acting back to normal!"

"So you guys have been talking about that while you waiting for me?" Nina asked angrily.

"Yep," Murrue said teasingly. Andy laughed.

"Anyway, Murrue," Andy began. "I'll arrange a room for you immediately!"

"You're staying?" Nina yelled.

"Of course. I transferred myself here," Murrue smiled wickedly. As she stood up, she went over to her daughter and whispered in her ear, "And I can monitor your sex life from here as well!"

Murrue laughed. Nina was in shock.

_Stupid mothers…_

0321 hrs. The _White Grave_, Prayer's New Quarters

Prayer slammed the phone down with such force that it broke. His eyes were leaking perfectly round crystal-like objects. His tears…

"Why? Why did they have to call me? I know that they know, but they don't have to freaking call me and question me about it!"

With that, he slumped over and hugged his knees, rocking backwards and forth.

A moment or so later, Suki was in there trying to comfort Prayer, when she realized something.

He was asleep.

"That's right," the thought aloud, "He hasn't slept since he got here. He told me."

A second later she found another crucial fact.

He wasn't breathing.

"HOLY CRUD!" she screamed.

As Suki ran outside she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "GET THE MEDIC!"

0400 hrs. Nina's Quarters

"I like your room. So this is where you and Prayer "went at it"?" Murrue teased.

"No, we never did any such thing!" Nina defended.

"Ah, so it was his room!" Murrue announced loudly.

_Mothers are such an embarrassment!_

"We never "went at it"!" Nina yelled

"Yes, but you were asleep in his room in your underwear! That fact causes people to suspect things!" Murrue yelled in a mother-like tone.

Nina shut up. When her mother yelled like that it was best not to argue.

"I heard you lover-boy is now on Yzak's ship," Murrue got of the "touchy" subject.

"Yeah, so what?" Nina demanded.

"I just thought you'd be sad, is all. And then I could give you some motherly advice, like mother's do," Murrue explained her idea.

"I don't care about that player," Nina exploded.

Murrue was taken aback.

_When I was here last she seemed to go red every time I mentioned that Prayer-kun was handsome, and now, she calls him a player. He was a perfect gentleman when I met him. Does he have two sides?_

Murrue did not press the subject further and left the room.

0500 hrs. The Common Room

As Nina entered the Common Room she noticed that her teammates were there. All of them were crowded around someone.

"Oh no," Nina said as she raced over to the corner of the room.

"Kaa-san!"

"Oh, Nina! I was just telling them your baby stories," Murrue teased. Nina looked horrified.

"She wasn't really Nina," Ellis said. "She telling us about the military school you went to in Russia, and about how well you did!"

Nina blushed. At her old military school she was the top scoring person. By the time she was twelve she could fire a gun thirty times in a row and not miss the target, whether is was moving or not.

"You sounded like a real pro," Andre complimented. That, of course –due to recent events- caused Nina's blush to deepen.

Murrue noticed this.

_What has she got going on with Andre-kun?_

Then, who should walk in, but Andy. Murrue stood up and smiled. Andy smiled back and then turned to Nina.

"Nina, my office now!"

Nina was getting used to those words. They scared her so badly that she shook violently.

As Nina left the room, Andy said to Murrue,

"Go with her, you'll need to know too."

"Nothing about sexploits I hope!" Murrue laughed as she speed walked to catch up to her daughter.

0523 hrs. Andy's Office

"Nina, I am sure you know about the war," Andy stated.

Nina nodded, and Murrue began to look worried.

_He wouldn't make her do that, would he?_

"We are running low of pilots and we recently received a new prototype. Since you were the best pilot under Prayer-kun, I am entrusting it to you. You will have to go into battle with it, that is why I needed to talk to you, Murrue. I need to ask your permission for it," Andy stopped talking and Nina looked at Murrue in a pleading way.

"Andrew," Murrue started. "You know Mwu died as a mobile suit pilot and my boyfriend before that died as a mobile armor pilot. Why on earth do you think I would let Nina pilot that thing? I don't want her to die as well! She is all I have left!" Murrue exploded.

Nina gasped.

_Mother lost everything? No wonder we left. She had nothing in Orb to tie her down, or even go back to…_

"Please Kaa-san," Nina said over Murrue's sobbing.

"I want to help out to make sure that no one I love dies. I want to help to make sure that no one dies a meaningless death. Let me help."

Murrue looked at her daughter, holding back a new spread of tears.

"You, Nina, are just like your father," she concluded.

Nina blushed. People only told her she was like her father when they looked at her appearance or when they found out her last name. But now, her mother was saying she was like her father, because of her beliefs. What she wanted to do to protect people and things that were important to her.

_Was Father really like that?_

"I will let her pilot it, but if she can't or it strains her too much, I want her to stop immediately," Murrue declared.

Andy nodded and Nina hugged her mother.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san!"

"We'll meet in the hangar, okay? At 0700" Andy said and Murrue left with Nina, crying in her heart.

0700 hrs. The Hangar Bay

Nina arrived to see the mechanics (and Wilkins) "ooh"ing and "ah"ing over a huge machine.

"Ah, Nina!" Andy strolled over merrily. "See that machine over there?" Andy pointed at where the mechanics were looking. He then noticed that Nina was entranced by it also.

Andy chuckled.

"That is the Herald Gundam and it is all yours."

Nina gaped.

"Thank you Andy!" she hugged Andy. This earned a few odd looks from the mechanics.

"She's moving in on the Commander too? Gee, she really is a whore!" Wilkins joked.

Nina ran over to the Herald and just stared at it, enthralled by its appearance.

"I'll set a training session for you. You can get used to piloting it," Andy said as he walked off to arrange something.

Nina smiled. She was going to ace piloting a Gundam! Gundams were the things she heard of in her mother's old war stories and now she was going to pilot one! A legendary Gundam!

0935 hrs. The Pilot Training Area

Nina had been great at her piloting. Andy and many mechanics that were on standby commented on it.

"She's really is Mwu's daughter," Murrue sobbed.

"So from now on," Nina said to herself in the cockpit, "I will be piloting the Herald in combat! Oh yeah!"

* * *

A/n: I hope you like this installment of What If? If there is anything wrong with this, please feel free to send a review to tell me or even PM me!

TTFN!

TSA


	12. A Reunion of Pain

A/n: Welcome to this installment of What If? Chapter 12! The story is almost over! How can that be? This chapter has a guest appearance of Testament (VengefulMoon's OC). I broke my leg... :.is sad.: and I'm singing at my sister's wedding on Friday. GASP! I am the WEDDING SINGER!

* * *

_**A Reunion of Pain**_

_**Six Months Later…**_

0800 hrs. Outside The _Hendeldorf_

Nina sat on the dock waiting. What for, she did not know. All she knew was that some people were being transported to help with the lack of personnel aboard the _Hendeldorf_. She didn't know who exactly, but she knew there would be people from the Yamato, Zala and Joule teams.

_Boy is it misty…_

"Excuse me miss," a young man stepped forward.

Nina slightly jumped at the sight of a man coming out of the mist so suddenly. "Yes?" Nina asked politely.

"We are the personnel from the Zala team who are to come aboard the _Hendeldorf_."

"Ah, yeah. Go on in. I am still waiting for the Yamato team and Zala team to arrive," Nina smiled.

The people bid her good day and left inside.

"Where are you Yamato and Joule teams?" Nina yelled suddenly.

"Gee, I didn't think we were that late," a guy wearing a Yamato team regulation uniform came out of the mist.

"Sorry to keep you waiting then."

"Yamato team, go to Commander Waltfeldt's office immediately," Nina ordered.

"Gee, I would introductions first. Lieutenant Zahra at your service," the man said smugly.

"Lieutenant La Fllaga, now if you would mind getting on board please," Nina said plainly.

"Now way! La Fllaga?"

"Yes. Now get on board!" Nina yelled.

Lieutenant Zahra was scared of this girl. He whispered something to his mates and all of them hurried aboard.

_Now we are just waiting on the Joule Team's arrival…_

1035 hrs. On the Dock Where the _Hendeldorf _Is Docked

Prayer was ecstatic. Six months with the Joule team had done him some good. He was just happy to be going to back to his team. And to 'his' Nina.

He had volunteered immediately to go to the _Hendeldorf_, and he was the only one.

Through the mist he saw a figure. A figure of a girl.

_Nina! _His mind screamed, but he had to keep his professional air.

"Hello Nina," he called as he approached her.

The said girl looked up in a state of shock.

"Prayer?" she said uncertainly.

_She doesn't recognize me? Have I changed that much?_

"Yes," Prayer said, motioning the bags he carried. "I'm here from the Joule team to help man the place."

Nina's confused look changed to that of some kind of death glare.

"Don't come near me!" she spat.

Prayer's eyes opened. His heart, which had been racing when he first saw Nina, felt like it had been taken out, stabbed a few hundred times, stomped on, spat on, cut, ripped and left in his hands so he could look at it.

In his shock, he barely uttered the word "S-s-sure…"

Nina turned on her heel and led him inside.

_How can she be so bitter? Did she really get punished that harshly?_

1237 hrs. The Common Room

Prayer, after the introductions and explanatory meeting, arrived in the common room. There he saw Andre, Ellis and Kenny playing cards, and Tolle reading…

_Is that a Playboy magazine?_

He smiled and went over to greet them, but Kenny and Ellis averted their gazes. Andre glared and Tolle continued reading his "book".

"What's up guys?" Prayer said in a polite manner.

_What have I done to these guys?_

"Nothing," Kenny and Ellis said firmly.

Andre leapt to his feet. He ran at Prayer and managed to grab his collar.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for what you put Nina through!"

Prayer hadn't expected that to come from the calm and cool Andre.

Nina chose that time to enter the room.

"Andre! Prayer! Don't hurt him!" Nina scolded. Andre stepped down.

"Saved by your ex," Andre muttered.

Prayer was just a confused as ever. He was expecting Nina to come over and talk to him, but instead she went over and comforted Andre and glared at Prayer.

"You just get back and try to hurt someone! That is not how we do things here!" Nina yelled icily.

Prayer couldn't take it anymore. He spun on his heel and ran. He ran wherever his feet would carry him.

And right into Murrue.

"Prayer-kun? You're back? Oh, Nina will be so happy!" Murrue said smiling at the boy who looked like he was about to cry.

"No she isn't. She jus yelled at me for no reason…" the boy muttered under his breath.

"What is wrong?" Murrue asked. He boy her daughter had loved had a distraught look on his face.

"I feel like my heart has been ripped in two," the boy admitted.

Murrue began to feel concerned.

_Nina loved, no, loves Prayer-kun! Why does he feel his heart has been broken?_

Prayer just sobbed quietly.

"Come with me," Murrue instructed.

As they walked along, Prayer could only think:

_She comforted Andre… Is there something going on there?_

1300 hrs. Murrue's Quarters

"What did Nina say?" Murrue asked calmly. Her daughter wouldn't purposely hurt someone's feelings. She wasn't that type of person.

"Andre began to attack me. She stopped it, but then went to comfort Andre. I have no clue what is going on anymore?"

Murrue scowled.

_It is what I thought. She and Andre do have something going on!_

"I arrived after I was told that Nina and yourself had done something. But now I think that Nina has found someone else. I think that person might be Andre," Murrue muttered.

"But, she knows it isn't allowed!"

"When you left she was so weak, I was told by Kenny and Ellis, but then, the day you left she was happy, and Andre's been cocky ever since…"

"But still…"

"He could've said something, a lie, to Nina and made her do something she did not really want to. But she was so emotionally fragile that she didn't know what she really wanted anymore…"

Prayer looked shocked.

"She wouldn't let me touch her, and she's having it out with Andre? How can this be...? When did it start?" Prayer yelled.

_Why would she…? Maybe he took advantage of her? That must be it!_

"I am not sure of that myself. Probably the day you left. But I know that it is not allowed. And in Nina's weak state after you left, it would've been easy to take advantage of her…" Murrue mumbled.

Then the sirens blared.

1340 hrs. The Hangar Bay

Nina had been on stand by just incase they were attacked.

"Showtime," she mumbled as she hurried off to her mobile suit. This would be her sixteenth time in the Herald. By this time she knew it back to front.

"Herald ready, your path is clear," said Ariel (who had been placed there from the Yamato team) at the CIC.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Nina called as he suit was catapulted into the air.

The Herald Gundam spread its wings.

Prayer was looking out of the window in Murrue's room.

"Amazing! Who is piloting that?" Prayer asked with great interest.

"Nina," Murrue said quietly.

Prayer's face fell.

"How long has she been involved in battles? She could get herself hurt! Or even killed!" Prayer panicked.

_He really does love her… _Murrue smiled.

"For almost six months now, Prayer. She knows, but she wants to protect the people she cares for. I'm sure you are in that list too."

"I need to get to the CIC!" Prayer yelled and he ran out of the room.

_I hope he doesn't do anything rash…_ Murrue prayed.

He was such a nice boy, unlike that now shady Andre fellow.

1400 hrs. Inside the Herald

Nina was giving it all she had, but she had no clue. She had never fought so hard in her life.

_Maybe it is because I a getting stronger, so my limits are becoming higher! That must be it!_

Then suddenly a face appeared on her CIC.

"Nina!"

It was Prayer.

"What do you want you player!" Nina yelled while taking out a tank that was in the way.

"I'm sorry… for what I did-"

"You'd better be!" Nina yelled at him, again.

"Is there something going on between you and Andre?" Prayer asked calmly.

Nina was horrified.

"If I said yes, it wouldn't matter. They can't punish me for it!" Nina said mock calmly.

"Yes, they can. It is not allowed for two junior officers to do such things with each other. It is illegal!" Prayer yelled.

"But Andre said…" Nina began.

_Andre! He must be using her!_

Then something happened that Nina didn't expect.

Her radar of the "enemy" went haywire and then…

"Her signal cut!"

"Get her back!"

"We can't!"

Nina was hearing voices, but she wasn't sure if they heard her. Her head was heavy, like it was full of lead.

Out of pain, she placed a shaking hand to her temple. Blood quickly covered her hand.

"Oh no," she whimpered.

"Andre…"

Then the world as she knew it went black. And the air that kept her there left her entire body…

Prayer had a daunting feeling that something had happened.

"Can you track her signal?" he yelled above the commotion.

"No," said a very emotional Ariel.

Prayer's face fell.

"It'll be twenty-four hours before she becomes MIA, then, maybe, we'll spare some people to look for her," one of the higher ranking officers said.

"I won't be ordered to go and look for her, I will go by myself!" Prayer yelled and he turned on his heel and left for the Hangar Bay.

_He loves her, _Ariel thought, giggling slightly.

Lieutenant Zahra was standing behind Ariel.

_I'd better make sure he doesn't do anything rash…_

* * *

A/n: OMG! I killed Nina! (Random person: You bastard!). I'm sorry, but it is part of the story…

R&R people, I like to hear what you think of my story, What If?

People can learn about Lieutenant Zahra at VengefulMoon's profile, but his last name is Zala and the first is Testament…

TTFN

TSA


	13. With Death Comes Life

A/n: Last time we lost contact with our heroine, but now, who will find her first? And will she be with alive when they do?

* * *

_**With Death Comes Life**_

1600 hrs. The Common Room

It had been two hours since Nina had "disappeared". Prayer hadn't been able to find a unit that was available, and he was told to wait a while. Andre was fretting and Prayer was ripping his hair out.

"Why do you care?" Andre demanded. "You used her and left her!"

Prayer calmly responded, "I never did such a thing. But at least I did not take advantage of a young woman on the rebound and is still currently using the said girl."

Andre shut his mouth tight.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Nina told me."

"She wouldn't have!"

"She did, and she said that you told her it was legal to do that kind of stuff. She's sixteen! She shouldn't be doing that stuff. At least not with a creep like you!"

"You're just jealous she wasn't screwing you every night!"

Prayer went quiet. It was true that he missed Nina, but he didn't want to make Nina do something she didn't want to like Andre did.

"I don't force her to do things. I'm not that low, you lowlife!"

"Stop it!" thundered Lieutenant Zahra, who had just entered from being trying to fix the radar.

"Testament…" Prayer snarled.

"Stay out of this! Unless you like Nina too?"

Lieutenant Zahra (Testament) stepped backwards.

"I have someone at home, but you two shouldn't be fighting so openly. Someone might hear. Like me!"

Prayer glared at Andre and then took his turn to leave. Testament stared at Andre and followed Prayer.

Prayer was off to the Hangar Bay to see if they had any spare units. He was going to search until his last breath for Nina. Even if they wouldn't look for her, he would.

_She can't die. At least not that easily…_

He loved her, even if it wasn't a mutual feeling…

Unlike _some people_, Prayer really cared about Nina.

1653 hrs. Inside The Herald.

Nina had used a piece of her piloting uniform to bandage the cut on her temple, before she had fainted.

Things had been bad, she wasn't awake, yet she was. Maybe a tad bit delirious too.

_Owww… I wish Andre were here with me!_

1727hrs. Inside the Zeloth Gundam Unit Two

There were no spare units. But Testament had gladly told Prayer that he could borrow his unit (as long as he could go with Prayer) to search for his girlfriend.

"She's not my girlfriend! Didn't you hear, she is "getting it on" with that guy, Andre!"

"Yeah, but you love her so much, that I get the feeling I'm going to be sick if I don't call her your girlfriend!" Testament laughed.

Prayer scowled at his friend.

An hour or so later…

"Shall we look in that ditch?" Testament asked. He was beginning to get worried that they wouldn't find her.

"No way the Herald would fit in there. And it is a ravine, not a ditch."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just check! Then, if she is there, we can rescue her faster!" Testament said as he stopped the unit and got out. Prayer sighed.

"Alright!"

Both of the men were looking in the ditch when…

"I found the Herald's arm!" Prayer yelled, as he pointed to a huge shining object in the heart of the "ditch".

"Go call a rescue crew. Tell 'em we found her!" Prayer yelled.

As Testament ran off, he heard a dreary voice singing.

"_In the night so cold,_

_I found myself wrapped in angel's wings._

_Trying to reach the surface,_

_Trying to break free._

"_Then the light of dawn,_

_Reached my ears._

_All my worries,_

_All my fears._

_Obliterated."_

"Nina?" Prayer yelled down. He got a painful moan in response.

_Oh Nina! We'll get you out!_

1954hrs. The "Ditch"

It had been long and painful two hours. It was painstaking for Prayer to watch her be lifted out. She was bleeding from a few places and bruises across her body. As she was carried off on a stretcher, Prayer wished to have traded places with her.

When the first people on the scene had arrived, Prayer had been shunned.

Andre had been part of the first party.

Prayer had wanted to kill him when he noticed.

"You didn't come and look for her yourself. Then you come when someone else finds her and try to take credit for it?" Prayer exploded.

Andre, in the beginning, had just ignored him. But after Prayer had been taunting him for an hour, Andre lost it.

He grabbed his gun from its holster and shot Prayer in the leg.

Prayer doubled over in pain, and hit the ground with a sickly thud.

"Let that be a lesson," Andre laughed cockily.

_I will pound him into the ground…_ Prayer ground his teeth together.

_I may be jealous, but at least I really love her!_

* * *

A/n: So Nina is found, Prayer wants to kill Andre and Andre is taking credit for Prayer's rescue… Lovely…

What'll happen next I wonder?

TTFN!

TSA


	14. I Still Remember The Ways

A/n: Chapter fourteen. How exciting…

* * *

_**I Still Remember the Ways That You Touched Me**_

0123 hrs. The _Hendeldorf _Infirmary

Nina just lay there. Her face was peacefully resting, and the drip to her right was pumping blood into her.

Murrue, Andy, Prayer, Andre, Tolle, Ellis and Kenny watched as her chest elevated and then fell.

_At least she is alive…_

Prayer had the chair next the Nina and he was holding her hand. Andre was seething in the background (he had been pushed out of the way by Nina's mother, godfather and other teammates).

Sometime. Nina's Mind

_What is going on? I can't feel my body… My arms and legs won't work. It is all dark! Andre! Where is he?_

_Ah! It hurts to breathe…_

_Maybe Prayer could help?..._

"_No, he is a player!"_

_I don't believe that. I wasn't really listening to what Andre was saying. My mind was blank and then he filled it…_

_Wait a second! Maybe he filled it with lies!_

_Maybe he was the one calling the shots, all so that I would turn against Prayer!_

_That lowlife… When the light comes back, I will give him a piece of my mind!_

0200hrs.The Infirmary

Nina stirred. Prayer looked up. Her face was crinkled, as though she was trying to cry, or say something.

"Prayer," she muttered.

Andre's face went red with anger.

_After all I did to make her "feel better", and this is how she repays me? By calling for that player in her sleep!_

"Help me…" Nina began to cry in her "sleep".

Murrue's eyes watered.

_I knew she loved Prayer-kun…_

Nina's eyes opened. The once fuzzy figures looked human now. She recognized a few of them.

_Kaa-san, Andy, Ellis, Tolle, Kenny…_

She looked to her right.

"Prayer!" she tried to squeal. Her throat was so dry and her voice so small, it could've easily have been mistake from a kitten purring.

"Yes. It's okay now. I found you," Prayer soothed.

Nina lay back and looked at the ceiling. It was clear, and bright.

"What about me?" a voice exploded and a person pushed past Andy and Murrue.

_Andre? What was I going to tell him again?..._

"I thought you loved me?" Andre "pretended" to sulk.

"You! You filled my head with lies! I thought you loved me!" Nina said quickly.

Prayer was flabbergasted.

_She realized the truth finally?_

"But Nina-"

"Get away from me!" Nina yelled in a barely audible whisper. The kind of whisper that is so icy and cold that it chills you to the bone. As she moved closer to Prayer and grabbed his shirt, Andre looked like a homocidal maniac...

Andre's eye widened. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

He then went into a rage and raced out of the infirmary.

"Won't be seeing much of him anymore," Nina whispered, in a much calmer tone.

Prayer looked back at Nina. Even though her voice was calm, her eyes showed she was o the verge of a breakdown.

Out of instinct, Prayer leant forward and placed a kiss on Nina's forehead.

"It is over now. You are fine."

"It's not about that…"

"Then what is-"

"I'm so sorry Prayer! I should've never listened to Andre!"

_Oh. So that is what this is about…_

"It isn't your fault-"  
"Yes it is! I let it happen!" Nina cried.

"No, you didn't mean to let it get this far. He took advantage of you when you were fragile. If anything, he is the one who should be sorry!"

Nina smiled and let the tears come. She'd been holding them back too long.

_I missed you Prayer!_

_I missed you too Nina!_

1435 hrs. Andy's Office

Andy stared intently at Nina, who was fumbling with her uniform. Murrue stroked Kisa.

"How far did you get with Andre?" Prayer asked, a little scared of the answer.

"All the way…"

Prayer's heart had once again been ripped in two. He had wanted to be her first…

"We won't punish you, since you were having a mental breakdown, but Andre-kun will be severely punished. Don't think that next time you will be so lucky!" Murrue said sternly.

_My baby girl isn't a baby any more…_

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Nina began.

Prayer nodded. _Of course there won't be a next time!_

"Next time I won't be stupid enough to get caught!" Nina joked.

Andy laughed.

"You two may leave now…"

"Wait a moment, Prayer. I want to talk to you," Murrue said as she pulled Prayer closer to her.

Nina mouthed "I'll wait for you in the Common Room".

Prayer nodded as Nina left.

"Andy, if you please some privacy?" Murrue requested of Andrew.

"Sure," said Andy as he abandoned his desk and left the room.

"Prayer-kun!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know you are in love with my daughter."

"Ummm… I wouldn't put it like that ma'am."

"I know, Prayer, no need to lie!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now, I don't mind you and my daughter having a relationship, but if you ever hurt her emotionally or physically, I will be the first person to whip your ass. Understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"I don't want to hear talk of you forcing Nina to do stuff she doesn't want to either!"

"Of course ma'am!"

"Good… you may leave, and go and see my daughter. She has missed you!" Murrue smiled.

"And please," she said as Prayer opened the door. "Call me Murrue!"

"Yes, Murrue-san," Prayer smiled and he closed the door after himself.

_Aaaah! Mwu if only you could see this! Your daughter is growing up! The perfect match!_

Then the voice that still haunted her nightmares returned.

"I saw it all Murrue. She is a little adventurous. Just like me! She's is turning into a fine young woman. And Prayer is the perfect match, indefinitely!"

"Oh Mwu," Murrue chuckled.

She sighed and she turned the light out and exited the office.

1450 hrs. The Common Room

"Prayer! What did my mother want?" Nina was worried that Murrue had done something to scare Prayer off her.

"She just wanted to give me permission to have a relationship with you," Prayer flashed a cheesy smile and laughed. Nina went scarlet.

Ellis, Kenny and Tolle soon joined in this laugh.

"I knew you would end up with him! The way you two stared so intently at each other when you first met!" Kenny laughed.

"What? You weren't even there!"

"I was watching from across the room. The other guys were too. Just to see how you re-acted to the other teams!"

"Guys!" Nina punched all of her teammates that were present in the arm. "No fair!"

She then proceeded to join the laughter.

Her, by now, very long blonde hair swayed with her laughter.

_Is it possible she's become more beautiful since I left?_

1900hrs. Nina's Quarters

Nina was brushing her lovely light toned hair. And waiting for her visitor, who would soon be arriving.

"I'm here!" Prayer called after he opened the door.

"You are less subtle now…" Nina laughed. She walked over to her bed and sat on it, motioning for Prayer to sit next to her, like she did when there was first suspicion that they had something between them.

Prayer sat and stared at Nina's. The blue in them reflected the perfect colour of the ocean. He was so captivated by her eyes, that he didn't notice her hand slip up under his under-regulation uniform shirt and her face move closer.

Their lips met and she placed her body right on his.

Prayer blushed. He never imagined that Nina would be so… un-subtle.

"I want to be with you… itsumo…" Nina said when she pulled away for air.

Life was good.

* * *

For most people.

Andre sat in his quarters, too scared to come out.

"I was a jerk…"

* * *

A/n: The pairing is final! PrayerxNina forever people! And Andre was caught out. Jerk! Itsumo means forever by the way.

Hope you liked…

But it ain't over yet!

b/t/w I need ideas for up coming chapters!

TTFN!

TSA


	15. Incredible Firepower

A/n: I said it wasn't over yet, didn't I?

* * *

_**Incredible Firepower!**_

0400 hrs.Nina's Quarters

Nina laid her head on Prayer's chest affectionately. Prayer smiled a weak smile. It was a night where he had got zero-none sleep.

Nina stared at the ceiling. They lay content together.

0410 hrs.The Bridge

Andy looked at the radars. All of them were blaring.

"It's an assault!"

Suddenly a huge crash rocked the ship.

He activated the alarm for enemy attack and he hoped, no prayed, that this was the last enemy assault.

0420 hrs.Nina's Quarters.

Nina and Prayer looked at each other and then got up to get dressed. They were fully dressed when an announcement rang out over the PA.

"It is an assault! All pilots go to stand by at your units!"

"Oh no! Nina," Prayer looked worried.

"I'm working the CIC. Since what happened with the ravine, I'm not allowed to pilot for a while," Nina smiled.

"But who is your replacement?" Prayer was confused.

"I asked for Andre-kun to under go lessons. He is my replacement!" Nina giggled.

Prayer didn't know what Andre deserved more.

_Death by the crew members or death by action…_

0423 hrs.The Hangar Bay

Andre was sitting there, stunned. He supposed Nina was just getting back at him for all he'd done.

"If she kills me, her revenge will be complete…"

"You are set for take-off Andre-kun!" Ariel smiled happily. "Go for it, and don't die!"

"Let's do this!" Andre could feel the speed of the lift off.

_The feeling of eventual death is suffocating; it's like my own life is being choked off at the source…_

Andre looked at the amazing mobile suits and armors. The battle heat, even though he hadn't engaged with anyone yet, was intense.

_If this keeps on going, I think I will go insane!_

"What is that?" he asked stupidly as an enemy unit was coming closer.

The red dots on the lower screen bleeped, and Andre was so confused.

This other suit had it's sword raised, so…

_I must dodge!_

"That's funny… I'm frozen stiff… No!"

As he violently jerked the suit he had no sense of direction.

The cockpit of his unit fell prey to the sword.

_I'm sorry…_

"Nina!"

"Oh my god! Buddy, are you okay?" the unit wasn't an enemy at all, but an ally.

_I'm so sorry Nina…_

As his blood filled the cockpit and his helmet, the only thought running through his head was

_I'll never be able to say sorry to her…_

And then the last and final act happened.

His mobile unit blew up on itself.

0430 hrs.The Bridge

Nina's name was being called. It was echoing throughout the bridge.

"Andre?" Nina asked slowly.

Ariel gasped.

"His unit imploded after engaging with an ally. Colonel Saunders just proved it. Andre's unit was attacked by his sword when he moved in front of Saunders' sword's path!"

She showed what had happened on the screen. Nina gasped.

_Andre is dead?_

"There is no way he could've survived that," Prayer said loudly.

Nina glared at him.

"He is dead…" she tried to acknowledge the fact herself.

Andy's shoulders fell.

"It is true. We've lost the first trainee…"

Nina felt like the whole world was out to blame her.

"I can't deal with this!" she stood up and yelled. Everyone stared.

"Ahhh!" Nina ran off of the bridge and back to her room.

_It's my fault he is dead. It's my fault he is dead…_

Prayer spent a good ten minutes searching for Nina, and then he found her.

Huddled like a frightened child under the blankets on her bed.

"Nina…" Prayer said softly. The lump in the bed moved slightly.

'Oh Nina, it is not your fault. Andre was just inexperienced-"

"But it is my fault!" the lump mumbled.

"How can you think that?"

"I sent him out and I didn't know if he was ready or not! I am a murderer!"

"Nina! No you most definitely are not! I know it goes against my principles to say that anyone deserves death, but after what he did to you, he did deserve it in my books. And I think you less of a person to be called a murderer because you forgave him and are worrying about him being dead."

"You really think so, Prayer?" Nina wiggled and her head was uncovered. Prayer kneeled on the floor next to the edge of the bed, so his face was level with hers.

"Yes, I do…"

He leant his face forward and kissed Nina's forehead. He felt the younger girl wrinkle her forehead.

"I'm… sorry…" Nina sniffled as more silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

_You don't have to be sorry for anything…_

"For acting like this…"

"Nina, when we leave this mission, I have a favour to ask of you," Prayer said slowly.

Nina didn't move or make any motion to acknowledge he'd said anything.

"Nina?" Prayer looked at the girl.

Her eyes were closed, the tears had stopped flowing, but a few were left falling down her face and her face was with a peaceful expression.

"She's sleeping," Prayer smiled as he leant over to kiss her passionately one more time before he left.

As he drew closer he expected to feel the soft touch of her breath, but the sensation never came.

_She's not breathing!_

"Shit! Nina!" Prayer quickly lifted the girl up (a/n: Bridal style I might add) and whisked her off to the infirmary.

_Please be okay Nina!_ Prayer prayed (a/n: Hah! Prayer prayed!)

0451 hrs.On the Battle Field

Testament was busy trying to get rid of a full force with the other on field officers.

"You take the left side, I'll stay on the central target! Move off!" he had been getting exceptionally good at giving orders at late, oddly enough.

Then the idea struck him.

"Everyone move away from the central target and place your shields on maximum output!"

As the others crowded away, Testament drew his positron cannon. The "Moonrake".

"Lets see what you can do, my old friend Zeloth unit two!"

As the firing happened, the other members of the crew looked on it the utmost shock.

After mere seconds of continuous firing, the whole central part of the enemy fleet was destroyed.

_Now they will back off and regroup. That should give us some time!_

"Time to go back, guys. They probably won't attack for another few hours at least."

0528 hrs.On The _White Grave_

Yzak was having a small talk with his children.

A talk that was long past due.

"You kids know about your mother right?" Yzak asked.

"You never talk about her and we've never asked," Isaac said slowly.

"That is because…" Yzak began. "Test tube babies… all of you…"

Suki gasped, Naii jumped up and Isaac looked confused.

"You all had no mother. You are like perfect clones of me, but different… And, I am like your mother and father…" Yzak knew how gross it sounded, but it was true.

"So, I am actually a man? Suki yelled.

"It a twisted way, yes."

Suki then began to scream…

Naii twitched.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought it might alter your thinking. You might feel better then everyone else and not make friends. You still acted like you were more important than everyone else because you are children of the Chairman, but you made friends, so it was simple."

Isaac understood his reasoning.

"But why?" Suki cried. "Why did you create us this way? Not like normal!"

"Because I was infertile. I couldn't have kids… You're supposed-to-be-mother left me because of it, and then she died tragically. So I just said that you were her kids… I'm sorry…"

0553 hrs.The _Hendeldorf's_ Infirmary

Prayer was racking his brain as to why Nina could've fainted and as to why she was not breathing.

_Shock? No, she doesn't succumb to weaknesses like that. Starvation? No she ate! What in the hell could've happened?_

"Prayer," the doctor kindly interrupted Prayer's thoughts.

"Yes? How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine. Thank you for bringing her here when you did. And because of it, I have a favor to ask,"

"What is it?"

"I need you to go and get Commander Waltfeldt and Miss Murrue please."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you when they are here."

Prayer stood up and left.

_If it is serious enough for Nina to need her mother and Commander Waltfeldt, then I should worry…_

0630 hrs.The Infirmary again

After spending little under an hour locating Murrue and Andy, Prayer made his way with them, back to the infirmary.

Now the aforementioned sat around Nina's bed, while Nina was "asleep" and waited for the doctor (who was called Doctor Right) to return.

"Ah, so you are all here," the kindly doctor said.

"Yes, but what is wrong?" Murrue fretted.

"Oh it is nothing that is wrong, but it is something that is… odd…"

"What is it?" Prayer asked.

"You see, miss La Fllaga is…"

"Is what?" all three of them demanded.

"She's pregnant"

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/n: What a nice ending, don't you think? So, Nina is pregnant and there are two possible fathers. This is turning into one of those love triangle stories…

But Andre is dead, so how will this turn out…

TTFN

TSA


	16. Of My Flesh And Blood

A/n: Nina's pregnant? Ooh… this looks bad…

* * *

_**Of My Flesh And Blood**_

0630 hrs.The Infirmary

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I just said she is pregnant!"

"We know, but… Prayer! You devil! You get right in there don't you?" Murrue teased evilly.

"Ah, well congratulations Prayer-kun!" Doctor Right said. "Wait. Prayer-kun, how long have you been here?"

"About three days, why?"

"Oh…"

"What?" Murrue looked concerned.

"The fetus looks to be about three weeks old…" the doctor mumbled.

Prayer was having a heart attack.

_The baby… is Andre's?_

"But sometimes the fetus can grow at a rapid pace… As is with some new type's children. They develop very quickly in the womb…"

"So, it might be Prayer's, but there is a good chance it is someone else's?"

"It is most likely, but I won't be able to check until the baby is born, or if she gets it aborted, until then"

"She won't abort it," Murrue said suddenly.

"How do you know," Prayer said as his eyes shone with tears.

"It is a human life. She won't destroy that…"

"Oh," Prayer muttered.

"Think of it this way, Prayer! If it isn't yours you can still be it's father, since Andre is dead now," Andrew said.

_That's right…_

0800 hrs.The Common Room

In less than two hours it was all over the ship that Lieutenant La Fllaga was pregnant. People kept coming up and hitting Prayer over the back and saying "Congrats."

Prayer bit his lip and said "Thank you," even though the child might not be his…

_This is your way of getting back at me, isn't it Andre?_

All the female officers (A/n: they got them from the exchange with the Yamato and Zala teams) were absolutely psycho.

"She is going to be a mother! How lucky!" many of them cheered.

"We should hold a baby shower!"

"We should do her duties for her! She'll need to be off her feet!"

"I wonder who the father is!"

"It's Prayer! I know it!"

"It could be that Andre guy,"

"You mean the dead one?"

"Yeah"

"I bet Prayer will be extra kind to her though, he is nice like that. He'll help her through it, even if it isn't his!" Ariel squealed.

All of the male officers were wondering how Prayer managed to "hit Nina up" when they weren't even allowed to "sleep with" (1) the female officers.

"How'd you do it Prayer?"

"I asked her mother,"

"Whoa!"

1149hrs.The Bridge

Andy had a freak announcement for everyone to hear, so all the personnel were cramped on the bridge. Except for Nina, who was in the infirmary and would be told afterwards.

"Chairman Joule yesterday assassinated "some guy". This guy turned out to be the leader of Blue Cosmos. With out a leader there is no war, but now our job is to stop small civil wars going on around the area," Andy preached.

Prayer was shocked.

"I never had much respect for the Chairman, but now I do!" he whispered to Tolle.

"Now, because of this, we may return home earlier than expected, so it is best to get in contact with family ASAP!"

Prayer suddenly realized something.

"How am I going to tell my Parents that I knocked up the same female officer I was caught sleeping with (1)?"

Tolle laughed. "You should've known the consequences when you did it, dude!"

"If I told you that it is possible that Andre is the father too, would you laugh?"

Tolle became silent.

"You mean Andre and Nina…? But dude, it is only a small fetus, right? Right?"

"Nope, the fetus looks like it about three weeks old. But with Nina being a new type the fetus can grow at an amazing rate, even if it is only one day old…"

"How are you going to know if it is yours or Andre's?"

"We won't until the kid is born…"

"It is amazing it can grow so fast…"

"I know."

"But, since Andre's parents know he is dead, won't they want to have custody of the baby?"

"Unless it is mine. Even if it isn't, I see no reason why they shouldn't be in the kid's life,"

"I sometimes wonder why you joined the military. You're too soft sometimes!"

"You are too Tolle," Prayer chuckled.

_Even if the kid isn't mine, I will be it's father. I promise…_

_I would never leave Nina over something so stupid…_

* * *

A/n: Sorry about the short chapter, but I had to make it short… The next one will be longer! I swear! But this is the end of Chapter 16!

I need some ideas for upcoming chapters! Please!

TTFN

TSA

Footnote: "sleeping with" and sleeping with are two different things. Sleeping with is being in the same bed (and sleeping) as someone else. "Sleeping with" means sexual interaction…


	17. Home Again

A/n: This one will be longer, but not by much!!! It takes place two months after the last one…

* * *

_**Home Again**_

2000 hrs.The Common Room.

After calling all of their family, the team was excited to finally be able to go home…

"I can't wait to get home and see my family!" Kenny said.

"I can't wait to get home to see my pets!" Ellis laughed.

"I can't wait to get home so I can flirt with all the girls!" Tolle said greedily.

"I just can't wait to get back home!" Nina smiled as she patted her seemingly "very" pregnant stomach (remember she is only two months at the least and three months are the most and she is a new-type…).

"I don't want to go home," Prayer said anxiously.

"Why!?" the other four demanded.

_Why would he not want to go home?_

"Well, there's the fact that I'll have to stay with you, Nina. I'll have to explain to my parents that you might be carrying my child, and I'll have to explain to Andre's family that you might be carrying his child!"

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Now, I was going to say I would help you two as well you know!" came Andy's voice.

"What!?" Nina asked.

"Sorry about the surprise. It isn't good for pregnant women to be scared. But, I called Andre's parents and they know about Nina's condition. Nina, you'll have to be in Orb when you give birth, so Andre's parent's can be there so they can know if it is their grandchild,"

"Oh," "oh"-ed Nina again.

_She's trying to hide she's scared, I know it…_

"Don't worry Nina, it'll be fine…" Prayer smiled weakly.

"I know," Nina replied slowly.

Prayer sighed.

_I'm gonna be a teenage father… Great, simply spiffing_

0800 hrs.The Dock

"We all arrived early! I don't believe it!" Tolle yelled as he stepped onto Orb soil.

Nina laughed as he proceeded to run into a pole.

"Idiot," she muttered. As people left with family and friends, Nina just sat on the dock near Prayer, whose parents were late.

"Prayer!" came a woman's voice. A medium sized woman with honey coloured hair raced over to Prayer. Prayer looked at the floor uncertainly. Nina's eyes were filled with worry.

"Hello, mother," Prayer said softly. The woman looked concernedly at Prayer, and then her gaze swapped to the girl sitting beside him.

"Prayer, who is this nice young lady?"

"This is Nina, mother…"

"You mean… That's yours?" Prayer's mother looked at Nina's very swollen stomach.

"Mother, calm down. It might not be mine…" Prayer confided quietly. His mother almost had a heart-attack.

"Grey! The girl is holding Prayer's child!" she yelled as she yanked Nina up from where she was sitting. Prayer looked at his mother who had gone into an insane rage. He looked at Nina wince and cry out in pain. Murrue also noticed it.

"Let go of my daughter!" she yelled at Minna Reeves. Murrue's eyes were flaring.

Minna dropped Nina, who fell to the floor clutching her stomach, crying. Andrew took it as his responsibility to explain to the Reeves about Prayer's predicament.

Prayer just sat beside Nina, trying to help her up, glaring at his mother. Nina sat up right and rested her head against Prayer.

_How could a woman be so aggressive?_

0845 hrs.The Dock Still

Prayer had left with his parents.

"I'm only going there to pack, I'll meet you at Orb HQ later," he'd said sadly. Nina figured he didn't want to leave. As she patted her stomach, she saw a group of three people coming towards her. A girl, a woman and a man. The girl looked like a splitting image of Andre.

"The Peters…"

"Are you Nina La Fllaga?" the woman asked. Her kind, soft brown eyes were different from Andre's, who were sharper.

"Y-yes, I am Nina," Nina stuttered. She didn't know how to talk to the family of the possible father of her child, who was now dead.

"You seem very nice," Mrs. Peters exclaimed happily. Nina blushed.

"I'm sure you will be a great mother, Nina-san. May we accompany you to the HQ?"

"Of course, I'll just ask my mother," Nina said as she walked slowly towards Murrue, who was still angry about the incident with Minna Reeves earlier.

"May I go with the Peters to the HQ, kaa-san?" Nina asked her mother, unsure if she should ask her while she was in a rage.

"Of course, they seem nice," Murrue smiled as Nina hobbled back to the Peters and told them it was fine.

_I'm not sure which family I would like you to have the child part of more, Nina…_

1230 hrs.Orb HQ

Cagalli stared at the sleeping form of Murrue's daughter. Her blonde hair was strewn out all over the place.

"So, she is pregnant?"

Prayer looked up from the sleeping form, whose hand he was stroking affectionately.

"Yes," Prayer said.

"You know the rule about underage relations, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I won't get you this time, since it could be someone else's kid…"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Has she had an ultrasound?"

"No," Andy began. "We've only got the doctors word for it, but she is getting a round middle!"

"You've been looking!" Murrue slapped Andy. "Pervert," she muttered icily under her breath.

"Sor-ry!"

"So, I'll arrange for one then," Cagalli announced.

"Thank you, Cagalli-san," Murrue said. She cast a stray glance at her daughter.

_She's been thrown in the deep end of life…_

The Peters and the Reeves were occupying another room, so they didn't hear about the arguments that followed, by them, or the others.

1800 hrs.The Hospital

"So, you've had an ultrasound before?" the nurse asked.

"No," Nina said timidly. Prayer looked at her and smiled. She felt her confidence and strength come back.

"Well then… look at this screen. You'll see the little baby on it!" the nurse squealed.

Nina looked at it, and soon a little head was visible on the screen.

"It's head!"

"That's right Miss La Fllaga!" the nurse smiled.

A minute or so later, they noticed a second head.

"IT'S TWINS!"

Prayer fainted.

1850 hrs.Andy's House

"Great!" Prayer yelled after he awoke. "Just great!"

Nina tried her best to soothe him, but it ended up in some tears.

In the end, Nina slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled.

Prayer suddenly shut up after that…

"It is twins, Prayer! Get over it! We'll get through this!"

Prayer wasn't so sure, but he knew that usually for this type of news, the father was strong for the mother (or the supposed father anyway). Nina lay back on the bed, her eyes filling with tears again.

_I want this baby, but not if it will mean Prayer's family will hate me for it…_

In the other room…

"She is talking like an adult. Making very crucial choices. She really has grown," Murrue laughed. Minna Reeves glared at the statement. "I'm not sure about you, but I don't won't my son having a child with such a promiscuous young lady!" Minna voiced loudly. The Peters stared at the woman.

"Nina is very nice, Mrs. Reeves, unless you don't have hold of all your faculties!" Mrs. Peters defended Nina, while Murrue was about to give Minna a piece of her mind.

"She was like the mother of the ship. She looked after everyone and kept them in line" Andy chuckled, awkwardly.

"I wonder if it is like what Mwu said his mother went through…" Murrue mumbled, remembering what Mwu had said about his mother's birthing of him.

"What?"

"Never mind…" Murrue sighed.

* * *

A/n: It is longer, but I'm out of ideas… Send some!!! And soon… And maybe baby names!

TTFN!

TSA


	18. Mother Dearest

A/n: Little to no help, but that break from writing gave me a head full of ideas. This is the beginning of… well, the end.

_**Mother Dearest**_

A Month and Three Weeks Later

0600 hrsNina and Prayer's Room

Prayer loosely hugged the woman who lay beside him. After moving in almost a month ago, the girl's stomach had grown. She looked like she was going to give birth to a small baby elephant. People stared at them in public, probably because Nina looked so young, and few even asked when the baby was due. They had to correct them with the term "babies" constantly. But having no regrets, Prayer still held Nina's hand in public, making the scene look like a cute and happy couple.

But all was not well for Prayer.

He'd been growing more and more detached from his own family. His mother hated Nina; clearly, outright despised the woman he, Prayer, wanted to marry. If that had caused enough disputes, Prayer's father wanted to children, if they were Prayer's, to be enrolled in an academy.

Prayer had not been to see them again after that argument, which took place three weeks ago.

Nina sighed, and rolled to face Prayer, her eyes still shut tight. Prayer knew that Nina must've been feeling the strain on Prayer with his relationship with his family, but he was happy she'd said nothing about it. Maybe she knew what it felt like to hate someone you'd known your whole life?

Nina dreamed on, hearing a voice she'd remembered only hearing once before. There was a baby, wrapped snugly in a pink blanket, being rocked in a lady's arms. The voice had said something about the baby being beautiful. After feeling a wet drop hit her forehead, Nina began to believe that baby was her.

"Nina," the voice said. A faint outline of a ghostly hand tapped her shoulder. Turning around to look, she saw a figure that she'd only seen in old photos. Mwu La Fllaga.

"Nina, I am very proud of you," the ghost, Mwu, said, fading into the darkness. Nina reached out a hand, sobbing slightly, though she had no idea why. She felt angry at him going away so suddenly, like she hated him…

"Come back," she opened her eyes. Her hand was latched onto Prayer's shirt, as the person who owned hat shirt stared uneasily at her.

"What is wrong, Nina?" Prayer's calm voice soothed her, even though she could tell it was worried round the edges. Her eyes were wet and still heavy, as though she needed more sleep.

"My dad, he was in my dream. He said he was happy for me…"

Prayer smiled knowingly, and Nina sighed, knowing she didn't have to say anymore to be understood. That was the kind of bond they shared. That was their lover's connection.

1400 hrsOrb HQ

Nina sat waiting. She knew the adults, and Prayer, where discussing her due date. But surely that couldn't be for another month or more at least. _And at least if they were going to talk about her, they should at least talk loudly!_ Nina huffed, poring over her magazine.

"Nina-san," Cagalli looked outside. "You may come in now!"

Nina looked up begrudgingly from her gossip magazine and sauntered in. Why hadn't she been in there from the start?

"Nina, we discussed your due date, and since there is no way to know for sure, you are going to have an induced birth in a month or so's time. But before then, we must have the baby shower, so guess what! Next weekend, meet us all here, and prepare to have a good time!" Cagalli smiled cockily. Nina, feeling there was NO possible way out of the plan, nodded. Prayer just barely managed to hold back a giggle. Nina just looked at him sadly. That made him bite his tongue.

1600 hrsOrb Private Hospital

Nina had bawled, begged, pleaded, hit and had tried to kill, Prayer. The pain was unbearable, and the weight it put on the twins caused them to have a field day kicking the hell out of her bladder.

"Prayer, you may have got me into to this predicament, now get me out of it!"

Prayer just shrugged, holding his beloved's hand, walking with her slowly (as she was "waddling") into the MRI scan room.

"So you're back again Miss La Fllaga?" the same nurse they had last time exclaimed. Nina merely nodded with a glare in her eyes that read "hurry up and get this over with or I will claw your eyes out bitch!"

Needless to say, the nurse gulped before continuing.

"Ah, I see one! It is a… boy!" the nurse chattered away happily. Hearing he may have a son, Prayer smiled. Though he didn't know why.

"And that one is…"

"A girl?" Prayer guessed using his odd ability (it seemed) of reading peoples minds.

"Yes! You two will have a healthy looking boy and girl in about three weeks or less!"

"Three weeks or less!?" Nina thundered. She'd been expecting them to arrive in about over a month. But no, the two figures she saw on the screen looked almost like fully grown babies.

"Shit," Prayer mumbled Nina's next thoughts quietly as Nina practically galloped to the nearest toilets.

Prayer sat around, wondering why Nina took so long to get ready for bed. Maybe it was getting harder for her to find something that would fit to wear to bed?

Prayer inwardly sighed, wondering why she couldn't sleep nude like she did when he first moved in. Then he realised what he was thinking, and wanted to kill himself for remembering that week.

Nina stepped out, wearing what she had worn the night before. With Nina's hardly being able to move around properly (much to people's dismay) she couldn't do the washing, and with Prayer at a desk job, he couldn't do the washing as often as he would've liked. So they would have to recycle clothing, for about two to three days in a row.

Nina sat down on the bed, making it tilt slightly to her side. And then she burst out into tears.

"Nina!"

She faced him, tears lining her eyes and streaking down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red like something you'd only see in a movie.

"Nina, my love, what is wrong?" Prayer took the very heavily pregnant girl into his arms. Sometimes it was hard to remember Nina herself was just a child, and that something would be wrong from time to time.

"I feel completely fat and I hate the way people look at me when we go out in public!" the girl cried, her voice breaking here and there. "Even your mother hates me, and don't you dare say she doesn't because she does!"

Prayer knew there was nothing her could say to make her happy.

"Nina, my mother may never like you, but the best you can do is be yourself, and if she accepts who you are that is all that matters. My mother… she just has a hard time seeing passed the flaws in people. In fact, many people suffer from it. All you can do is try and see the good inside her, and then maybe that will open her up to seeing the good inside you." Prayer thought his theory was plausible. He stroked Nina's sleek hair, pulling her head closer into his chest. _I'm scared too_, he thought, hearing her breathing loudly turn into near silent sniffling. Letting her cry, and she letting her tears come, was probably the only way for them to grow closer at that very moment.

A/n: Delays and things, but next up is the baby shower, and maybe a big surprise. Some of you may have worked out what I am planning, though it is highly impossible. But hey, who said New-type's were normal anyway?

TSA


End file.
